Spontaneous Combustion
by krystal214
Summary: What if... Eric & Sookie were more honest with each other? What if they bloodbond sooner? Would Sookie's powers manifest earlier? Why is Godric so interested in their bond? What happens if the Fellowship was more of a threat? Plus, Bill has been hiding more than a few dirty secrets and now Eric & Sookie must find him to save another. M for romance, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for my extended absence from writing this story. Last year a series of events was set into motion after my brother was struck by a drunk driver which made it nearly impossible for me to write for various reasons. After some time passed and the situation calmed, I couldn't seem to generate anything worthwhile and all but gave up. And on that note, I would like to extend the warmest thank you's possible to all those who expressed their supportive sentiments to get me started again.

While I chose to stop posting, I continued writing privately until I felt my confidence return. It seems to have worked because lately I cannot seem to stop the ideas from flowing. Surprisingly, it was the fact that this site's moderators decided to purge all "M" rated stories which have "inappropriate" content that pushed me to finish posting all the chapters I have written for this story but hadn't updated.

Unwilling to leave this story incomplete or to see it removed entirely before I gave you all a satisfying conclusion, I have decided to repost my edited chapters here while putting the story in its entirety on another site that has yet to be determined. If anyone has any suggestions regarding popular, user-friendly alternatives to then please let me know. I will be re-posting a chapter a day until I get current, but have almost finished the story so there will not be any further delays in finding out how this story will end. Thanks for understanding and offering any suggestions about where to take the "Director's Cut" version of this story (lemons and violence intact). If you prefer this new version then please continue to enjoy that here, as I will be finishing this story in the acceptable format as well. Thanks for reading! -Krystal

*********************** Spontaneous Combustion *************************

****************************** Chapter 1 *****************************

Eric's Point Of View

While sitting in my office filling out the seemingly endless pile of paperwork which had besieged my desk at Fangtasia ever since the Great Revelation, I began entertaining fantasies of regicide once again. While this task was certainly not the highlight of my night, an unavoidable consequence of the vampire hierarchy attempting to look dignified for the humans, my issues with my Queen were another distressing matter entirely. The juvenile delinquent I was forced to bow down to as the monarch of Louisiana was predictably content to have me in her retinue, but she still loved the opportunity to reaffirm her position. Wanting to feel superior by finding fictitious flaws in things I did even when it was not warranted, I had to appease her whims with my continued loyal subjugation.

We were both aware of our complex situation. Had I wanted to be King of Louisiana it would not have been difficult to maneuver myself into that position, as I was over twice her age and ten times as savvy. I was, however, momentarily contented with the prospect of having avoided a larger mountain of paperwork than I had been saddled with now by acquiescing that role to that immature bitch, Sophie Anne.

My musings turned from spiteful to stressful as I considered the complexity of my current dilemma. Finding myself on the cusp of a very serious issue with my Queen, I tried to remain in her good favor despite my mutinous thoughts. I had become increasingly aware of some of her misdeeds that severely usurped her authority and put all those that owed her fealty at risk. I was once again deep in thought as to how to right this predicament without coming into play as the culprit when the most curious aroma overwhelmed my senses.

Not just my nose was bewitched by this fragrance. I felt like my whole body was being permeated by warmth and sunlight and life itself. What was happening? In my boredom with my tedious administrative duties, had I started hallucinating? I hadn't done that since the late 1960's. That was a crazy time to be in America. It was utterly ridiculous and very entertaining how the humans handled the hippie movement. As much as I enjoyed all of the "free love" and political drama, I was happy to not have to worry about the short accidental acid trips that occurred after feeding off of the wrong tye-dye wearing flower child. Those short bouts of hallucinations were not so bad compared to the cocaine addled 70's and 80's though. You couldn't find decent blood for quite some time during the last half century or so.

"Master, I think you are going to want to see what Compton has brought us," Pam said, more excited than usual. That alone would have been enough to peak my interest since Pam's excitement level rarely classified as anything more than tepid. However, now that my door was open the overwhelming fragrance of the most unusual and delicious smelling blood flooded my office. I left to find the source of this aromatic masterpiece immediately, although knowing it had to do with Compton I already had a suspicion that my favorite little telepath was to thank.

As I rounded the corner, I saw quite a distressing scene. Something had happened to Sookie which had caused massive blood loss and allowed her infectiously sweet scent to be compromised by the disgusting stench of some kind of animal. "What do we have here, Compton?" I asked coolly, trying to tamper down any remote sound of care from invading my voice. I was barely listening to Bill rattle off his thoughts on the subject as I started looking over the wounded woman's writhing form. 'Wait, did he just say something about a bull-headed beast?' I asked myself, trying to regain my focus on the matters at hand knowing full well Sookie needed me, especially seeing as Compton was brainless.

I knew that I was more worried than I had any right to be over this fragile human. Nevertheless, she had sparked my curiosity and imagination on many boring evenings. That was something that had not happened to me in a very long time, a revelation that I intended to keep private. I found I couldn't resist the urge to get close enough to assess her injuries and imagine what her magnificent form would look like if not covered in gore. To my surprise, she was beautiful even now, covered in blood - her delicious smelling, indescribable blood.

I had to fight hard against the urge to drop my fangs. I longed for the justification to simply order everyone out of the bar and lick those wounds closed myself, but Bill had already said that his blood did not do anything to help her. Despite my blood being more potent, more powerful, Dr. Ludwig was surely needed to save Sookie's life, as I could foresee no other option to secure my future lover's good health.


	2. Chapter 2

*********************** Spontaneous Combustion *************************

****************************** Chapter 2 *****************************

Sookie's Point Of View

I was suddenly very aware of my pounding head, as if being jolted back to reality by a bolt of lightning. 'Like in Frankenstein,' I thought to myself as my eyes sprung open. I jumped to my feet to search the room for the impending danger that I was sure was about to strike, only to find a startled Ginger shrieking at me with wide-eyed bewilderment. Her surprise was immediately replaced by that far-out overly glamoured look I had come to know her by as she calmed and returned to sweeping the messy remnants from the night before.

'_Damn it, Ginger! I hope she doesn't tell on me… Master said to watch Sookie… do not disturb Sookie… I hope he isn't mad I scared her… Master is too amazing to waste his concern on her… she looks like me ten years and two kids ago… if I had known about vampires then, Master would have been interested in me the way he is with her… he never cares about a girl enough to make sure she's taken care of in the morning… wonder what makes her so damn special… thought that guy she's usually with was kinda cute, so maybe he'd like me since she's moved on to Master'. _

"Geez Ginger, you really have a lot to say today," I muttered grumpily, half to myself before I realized she hadn't said any of that out load. My shields must have been way down from the haziness in my head leftover from whatever drugs that tiny doctor gave me last night. Ginger must have heard me because she looked insulted by my apparent sarcasm, unaware of the fact that it didn't matter that she hadn't actually spoken a word.

'_Shit! She __**is**__ pissed at me. That bitch is going to get me in a whole heap of trouble. Master told me not to talk to Sookie… hope she doesn't try to talk to me… I have so much to do still… take out the trash, replace the Tru-Blood in the warmer, feed Lafayette in the basement, clean the ladies' room…' _What? I knew I was groggy-headed, but I could have sworn she just thought about Lafayette… in the basement!

I ran to the entrance of the basement dungeon and flung open the heavy door. I was going too fast and in my haste almost tumbled head over feet down into the creepy hellhole. As soon as the smell that permeated the room hit me, I knew that whatever I was about to find down there was going to be horrifying. I realized Ginger was at the top of the steps saying something about how she knew I was more trouble than I was worth, but I hadn't stopped to listen to her, focusing on finding my friend. I was just waiting for my eyes to adjust to the low light so I could make sure Ginger was mistaken. She must have been wrong. Lafayette had been missing for a few weeks. He couldn't have been here the whole time, could he?

'Please let her be wrong,' I begged inside my mind, hoping God would declare Ginger a liar. A single moan assaulted my ears and I determined instantly that no amount of prayer would change the fact that she, unfortunately, was not mistaken.

As I approached my terrified friend with slow, deliberate steps, he looked at me as if he didn't remember me or possibly thought I was a ghost. His inner turmoil was obvious as he looked at me for comfort and then looked away in pain and shame. He was covered in his own blood and filth, which alone must have been very difficult for his usually pristine self to handle. Lafayette had always made his appearance such a priority and in this moment I realized I had never seen him without eye shadow. So odd, the things people think of during traumatic events.

"S..S..Sookie, is that really you girl? We's gots to get outta here before dem crazy bloodsuckers find yous down in they dungeon. You won't believes the shit I seen down here, at least I thinks I seen it…I'm not so sure no more. Please! They's never gonna let me go," Lafayette pleaded as I flew into a silent rage. 'Fucking Eric!' I screamed in my mind so as not to upset Laf who seemed to have eased up a bit on the shaking and crying.

I began to think of ways to escape with him only to discover that each one was impossible due to the heavy metal collar around his neck. With my fingers mentally crossed behind my back, I assured Lafayette that he was going to be okay and went upstairs to find things to comfort my friend in any way I could. I brought back what food I could scrounge up (which wasn't much in a vampire bar), water, a washcloth, and a first aid kit. I made an attempt to clean him up as best I could between his intermittent bouts of incoherent screaming and crying while I plotted my next move and waited for first dark.

Just after sunset I heard the large booming voice of Lafayette's captor speaking to someone overhead. I could only assume it must have been Ginger by the demeaning tone of his baritone voice. It sickened me that she was belittled by that man nightly and would still come back begging for more. Worse than that, I'd heard her thoughts enough to know that she truly adored him. Thank God that vampire glamour didn't work on me or I'd probably be sitting up there trying to do anything I could for the Viking to notice me too. 'Oh Eric, please bite me, sleep with me, and forget you know me while I sit around and dream of you,' I sarcastically mused to myself. It was pathetic!

Of course I knew he was a veritable epitome of male beauty and everything, but I was just one of those people that couldn't see past a pretty façade if there was only blackness underneath. Eric Northman simply had no soul. Some people thought that all vampires were soulless by nature, that they lost it when they died the first time. Not me though, Gran raised me to see the good in people whenever possible and I knew she extended that notion to vampires. I also knew that Eric's soul was murky at best and what he did to Lafayette was evidence that his beauty really was only skin deep.

As I waited for the vampires to enter the awful dungeon, I had to steady my rising swell of anger when I considered the atrocities committed against my friend. The best way to get Lafayette out of this basement without making a horrible situation worse would be to deal with Eric in the same way he dealt with everyone else - cold and calculating.

As I was planning the strategy I should have been devising the moment I found myself in this predicament, Eric descended the steps painstakingly slow. Lafayette, upon seeing Eric's flip-flop clad feet, immediately began screaming as if reliving some awful nightmare. His cries worsened with the agonizing torture which was Eric's deliberate pace. The Viking was no doubt trying to assess the extent of the situation while making his grand entrance. Almost as if he was aware of my impatience, Eric quickly raced at vampire speed in front of me and Lafayette, who was now in a silent heap on the ground in a state of total shock.

The expression on my face must have been one of hatred and disgust as Eric began to carefully motion for me to go upstairs. "Ms. Stackhouse, this is a restricted area," Eric said in such a way that it almost seemed like he was slightly embarrassed at my finding his prisoner down here.

"Don't think for one second that I'm going anywhere without him," I shrieked, gesturing to Lafayette. 'So much for cold and calculating,' I thought to myself. Bill and Pam were in the basement an instant after the sounds of my voice reached their ears in the bar upstairs. Bill looked over at me and Lafayette with a confused, worried expression, while Pam seemed as bored as ever.

"Ms. Stackhouse, if you would like to speak to me regarding the release of the prisoner, you will do so in my office and not in the basement of _my_ club, a place where you have no business in the first place," Eric said matter-of-factly. "Unless you like it down here, or care to redecorate," he said with a wink.

I was flabbergasted when I responded with a slight laugh. Why did I laugh? This wasn't funny at all, but Eric's humor had a way of disarming me that was powerful and unique only to him.

"I am not leaving him down here alone for one more minute. Look at him. He is terrified and injured," I exclaimed with conviction.

"I will be upstairs if you would like to speak to me as I do have other responsibilities which require my attention," Eric said dismissively and left quickly to not give me time to respond.

"Bill, please stay with Lafayette while I speak to Eric," I pleaded. "I don't want anything else to happen to him." I couldn't help but give Pam a pointed scowl. She actually seemed amused at my attempt to look menacing, however.

"I am _NOT_ leaving you _alone_ with _Eric_," Bill stated with disdain, as if he had delivered his final verdict and I was expected to obey now that his judgment was passed.

"Please do this for me. I need your help, please," I pleaded again, reluctantly using all the vulnerability I could summon in an attempt to emulate the cliché demure southern-belle needing rescue. This tactic was clearly not lost on Pam, who appeared to be stifling a giggle at my manipulation. I was sure she was still aware of the way feminine charms could assist a woman even though she was far removed from needing anything but ferociousness to get her way.

"Oh don't worry, Bill. My Master will return her unharmed and… mostly untouched… probably," Pam said while giving me a look filled with suggestion in an obvious attempt to aggravate Bill.

"Not helping, Pam," I said, annoyed with her thwarting my attempt to get my way.

"Not trying, Sookie," she laughed wickedly.

"Fine," Bill said with a defeated grimace, as if succumbing to my wishes had weakened him somehow. "Be very careful. You reflect upon me. Try not to aggravate him. Eric can be difficult and dangerously unpredictable. Try not to let him get too close to you. Do not forget that _you_ are _mine_. He has no right to touch you, even if he seems persuasive," Bill said quietly, as he gave me a hug that felt more like 'Goodbye' than 'See you soon'. I could see that Pam definitely picked up on both what Bill said to me and the implications of the hug. Though, it did seem strange that she seemed satisfied and almost excited by this apparent "hand-off" of sorts.

I understood his desire to protect me from the "monster" that was Eric Northman, but contrary to Bill's belief I was not a fool. I knew at heart Eric was a shrewd businessman, among the many other colorful things that Gran wouldn't approve of me even thinking about the Viking. Even though Bill was clearly uncomfortable with me being alone with the Sheriff of Area 5, it seemed his hesitation in letting me barter for my friend's freedom had less to do with my physical safety and more to do with his own discomfort with my proximity to the handsome, blonde vampire. I ran upstairs before jealousy got the better of Bill and he tried to convince me of another course of action. I headed straight towards Eric's office after carefully bounding up the steps, not wanting a repeat performance of my would-be fall from earlier.

I knocked on the open door to seem outwardly polite, trying not to set off our meeting with an overly hostile tone. When he smiled knowingly at me, I was sure that he could hear my angry heart beat thudding even more rapidly at the sight of him. From behind his desk, Eric stood to his full height in an apparent attempt at intimidation before walking past me silently. As a reminder of how vulnerable I was, he shut and locked the door behind me without saying a word and turned me around swiftly so I could fully appreciate his expressionless face.

I was stunned at how quickly my resolve was tempered by his cold, steely maneuvering. He was a master of negotiation and with 1,000 years of experience in getting his way. I suddenly felt like I'd just stepped into Eric's carefully laid trap - his lion's den.


	3. Chapter 3

*********************** Spontaneous Combustion *************************

****************************** Chapter 3 *****************************

Sookie's Point Of View

'Find your backbone, Stackhouse. You're doing this for Lafayette,' I told myself as I attempted to regain the nerve that made me think this was a good idea in the first place. "What the hell, Eric!" I shouted and punctuated my exclamation with a childish stomp of my foot, gladly finding a little extra bravado than I even thought possible given the circumstances. Eric looked at me with his usual smirk firmly in place, and since he hadn't said anything and my antics seemed to amuse him I planned to continue my tirade until he stopped me.

"Why did you…? You know what? I don't even need to know why. I just want him released. What is wrong with you that you would ever think it's okay to do that to someone? Even for you this is low-down and disgusting. What could he have…?" I trailed off, too angry to speak.

I looked up at Eric and realized he still hadn't said or done anything since he locked the door. While he exuded that silent, deadly vibe, I knew that this was the calm before what would likely be a violent storm. I prepared for the worst, expecting a tempest which never came. He was simply watching me in my seething state of anger and hostility without showing any reaction whatsoever, just his trademarked snarky grin. He had quite an amazing poker face. I had to give him that.

I gave up my hostile approach and slumped unceremoniously on the couch to wait for any kind of response from Eric. His unresponsiveness was apparently _my_ torture. Waiting for the other shoe to drop was still far more desirable than being shot and then fed on like Lafayette though.

Finally, he smoothly went to sit behind his desk, meanwhile never letting his gaze lift from my face. "If you are quite finished sulking in the situation, I will give you an explanation even though as a human I owe you none. I will do this as a sign of respect to our current business arrangement and as good will towards any future…_relations_," he said as he leered while cocking his eyebrow at me.

He finally dropped my eye-line only to take a lingering glance down to my neck and breasts. I felt the intense heat of his stare warm me, so much so that I couldn't help but blush. To my amazement, the flush of my skin seemed to ignite a flicker of fire in his icy blue eyes. I became suddenly hyper-aware that I was only wearing an over-sized Fangtasia t-shirt, skimpy panties, and no bra. As he made eye contact with me again, he had regained his composure and was back to vampire business.

"I am quite sure that you are unaware of your friend's more lascivious recreational activities, Ms. Stackhouse. However, Mr. Reynolds has been a part of quite a few illegal ventures of which I do not care, but _one_ enterprise that I will **not** overlook. A pathetic new vampire named Eddie has gone missing from my area and is presumed 'finally dead'. Apparently Lafayette had an _arrangement_ of sorts with Eddie that leads me to believe your friend has more information and culpability in his disappearance beyond simply selling Eddie's vampire blood. As you know, draining a vampire of their life essence is a very grave offense and something that no one in my position would look upon with the same kind of patience I have," Eric said with a slight edge to his smooth voice.

"I have been trying to ascertain information on Eddie's whereabouts and Lafayette's many customers and contacts, but he has not been as forthcoming as I would like. I have, therefore, been left with very little options. In truth, I knew him to be a friend to you, but I miscalculated the extent. For that I am sorry for not having brought this up to you myself, as I am positive finding him downstairs was unsettling. Nevertheless, I cannot let this injustice stand without some repercussion… even for a friend of yours."

I was left dumbstruck, stunned. Knowing all too well about the deplorable things that drainers did to their victims, especially after seeing firsthand what the Rattrays were doing to Bill, I couldn't help but soften to Eric's position. Why would Eric have tried to go easier on Lafayette? It seemed silly to think two weeks in a dungeon was taking it easy on someone, but I surprised myself for having understood why Eric's punishment had to be harsh. After considering the penalty that usually befell drainers, I knew it wasn't harsh in comparison to something another sheriff might have done to Laf in the same set of circumstances. I also couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that a friend of mine would actually do something like that. Not to mention the thought of the vampire supplier being missing and presumed "finally dead", I admittedly was a little angry at Lafayette myself.

Nevertheless, I would always try to help my friends when they were in need, no matter if I was upset with them at the time or not. Despite his mistakes, Lafayette had my loyalty and would definitely be adding my two-sense about draining vampires and selling V just as soon as he was feeling better. That was, of course, providing Eric actually let him leave. Reluctantly I questioned Eric without really expecting a response. "I understand why you'd need to treat the person guilty of this kind of crime in such a way, but if you don't know for sure and you don't have any real proof, why such inhumane treatment, Eric?"

"You, yourself, have been made aware of crimes perpetrated against vampires, I'm sure. As Sheriff I am duty bound to protect those who owe me fealty. It might be hard for you to imagine, being that you think so highly of Compton but find me utterly detestable, but I can be quite reasonable most of the time. As much as my charm usually works for me, I find that simply asking Lafayette has not yielded the results I require." Eric gave this statement in a way that made me think that he would have asked me to use my telepathy had it not been a friend of mine who was guilty.

Could it be that he was trying to protect my feelings, to shield me from involvement in something that I would be so uncomfortable with? Interesting thought, but it was highly doubtful the Viking vampire would think of damaging anything other than my potential as his next conquest. Why would he do anything out of the way for me? Although Ginger had been thinking something earlier about how he treated me differently than everyone else. Could there actually be something more to Eric than I thought? Eric glared at me knowingly for a moment, as if he knew I put something together in my head that he would never say outright.

"I am willing to offer you an alternative, Sookie Stackhouse. Another offer to accompany me to Dallas and assist in the search for a missing vampire and in exchange I agree to release your friend. However, I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain this time," Eric said, his eyes seemed to be searching my face for something. "I was truly disappointed in your resolve. You had said that if I agreed to hand over any guilty humans to the authorities, I could use your services by request, as per the agreement that we reached on the evening of Longshadow's unfortunate demise. I thought you were one to hold to your word once it was given," Eric said with obvious condescension. I couldn't help but be curious as to what he was referring to by "another offer". I sure didn't remember a first offer and I always kept my word. As a Stackhouse, my Gran would have expected nothing less.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Eric. I always keep my word," I defiantly protested with a bit of agitation in my voice, which Eric could easily tell was due to Bill's obvious omission. "Come now, Ms. Stackhouse, you certainly cannot be suggesting that your honorable Mr. Compton failed to inform you of my generous offer to accompany me to Dallas," Eric said sarcastically. Definitely feeling the smug, all-knowing attitude that he was projecting, he could plainly see by the look on my face that I had no idea what he meant.

"Odd Billy did not mention that we spoke. I offered to pay significantly for your services because you would be missing a few days at work while travelling out of the state. Although, seeing as you and I had already come to terms that I could use your…special talents whenever I required, a contract which was breached by Bill's refusal on your behalf… I am _suggesting_ that we… redefine our arrangement and eliminate Bill as our go-between… In fact, I don't want anything between us at all," Eric smoothly said as he lightly pinched the fabric of my borrowed shirt. The tension created by the notion that we "redefine our relationship", however, did nothing to improve my hostile disposition.

I was aggravated: mentally with the complexities of Eric's crazy negotiation tactics, physically after being attacked by some clawed beast-woman, and sexually by Eric's relentless flirtations if I was being completely honest with myself in my list of current ailments. This toxic blend of frustrations only made me more overtly aggressive towards Eric, who seemed undeterred by my emotional overload. Sensing my attitude had shifted, he was trying to seemingly lighten my mood with misplaced humor and innuendo.

"How dare you even suggest that our 'relationship' will ever be anything more than business? I'm with Bill, not you. I don't appreciate your 'suggestions' either. I'll never be yours, you ego-maniacal Viking," I protested with anger. To diffuse my outburst, Eric clutched his chest dramatically, as if wounded by my words, before stumbling backward. 'Hmm, he's actually pretty funny. I didn't know that,' I mused. Surprised by my own thoughts, I giggled slightly, never having expected such _human_ interaction with Eric. Being with him without all the vampire pretense of the big, bad Sheriff of Area 5 was actually refreshing, and oddly comforting.

"For now maybe. Things change. People change. There might be things about me that you actually come to enjoy. You may find yourself in some desperate _need_…," my physical 'need' for him actually grew as he sexily stepped closer, "or in a _tight _situation…," he took another step forward, closing a considerable distance with his long, lean legs, "where you might really be in _need_…," ugh! There was that word again. He was so close that my heartbeat must have sounded like thunder, "…of a fresh _perspective_." We were standing so close now that when he punctuated his own 'perspective' with an ever so slight thrust forward of his hips 'it' actually pushed me back from surprise. He smirked, pleased with himself and the effect he was having over my traitorous body.

'Well two can play this game, Mr. Northman,' I thought to myself, formulating my next move in a very risky game. Step one was regaining some semblance of my own personal space, so I side-stepped the tall, blonde vampire and took a seat on the leather couch. Relieved that I could think clearly now that I didn't have a wall of muscle making me question my sanity, I plotted my next approach to this situation. Yes, I was weak, but if 6'4" of beautiful, powerful man was in front of you, you would have a difficult time formulating a clear thought as well.

Step two would be to play this flirty game without cheapening myself, which was both tricky and dangerous. Eric, to my surprise, took a seat next to me on the couch to finish discussing the matters at hand rather than behind his desk where I'd seen him earlier. He could hardly help that when he sat he took up most of the available space, leaving our legs touching in the most delightful whisper of sensation that for some reason felt electrically charged. 'I am in love with Bill, Bill loves me. Yes, Eric is attractive, but he's…Eric. He would never be interested in anything more than a cheap one-night stand and I am not a one-night stand kind of girl,' I repeated my mantra in my head, hoping to sober my thoughts.

"What are you going to do, Ms. Stackhouse? Are you going to go on a paid trip with me and save your friend any further indignity or does Bill truly speak for you after all?" The mention of Bill pulled me completely out of my Eric-induced sexual stupor and I knew what I should do to exact my revenge for his 'perspective'.

"How kind of you to extend such a generous offer to me in my time of need," I said and added an extra-thick southern accent for emphasis of my playful behavior, "but I must tell you that I do require a few additional things." Eric looked curious, but interested in my amusement with myself. I knew by the expression on his handsome face that I had him hooked at this point so I spoke normally, carefully maintaining the lighthearted breathiness of the moment despite the gravity of Lafayette's situation.

I licked my lips seductively while maintaining a thoughtful expression. "I would love nothing more than to travel to Dallas," I said breathlessly while grasping gently at my hair and leaning forward slightly, "with _you_…," I let my hand fall to my collarbone as I angled my head to the side away from Eric, exposing my neck, "to work _hard_…," and inhaling deeply several times as I leaned forward showing a hint more cleavage, "to your _satisfaction_…" Though Eric didn't even realize that every time I moved forward so did he, we were now so close that my hot breath must have been warming his face.

Evidently I turned into a Viking snake-charmer, which was an empowering feeling because the beast in front of me was far more lethal than any cobra. I leaned forward just a bit more and suddenly stood to move towards the door to leave. Eric actually growled out of frustration and even though I was aware that it wasn't safe to rattle his cage like this, I couldn't stop myself from enjoying how the tables had turned. I truly didn't think Eric would really ever hurt me. Although, it occurred to me that was what the unfortunate ocean photographers thought when they got a little too close to a hungry shark. I giggled slightly at my thoughts as he snarled threateningly, his twinkling eyes betraying him. "It is not wise to play these games with me, Sookie."


	4. Chapter 4

I have noticed that these new chapters are uploading in a very strange way. Please just click the main story link so you actually get to the right place, opposed to the chapter one provided when you get the email notification. Thanks!

*********************** Spontaneous Combustion *************************

****************************** Chapter 4 *****************************

Sookie's Point of View

"What happened to Ms. Stackhouse, Mr. Northman?" I questioned with a teasing expression. "If we are past the formalities in our 'new arrangement', I would like you to understand just why I 'need' Bill to accompany me to Dallas and make sure you behave," I teased with surprising confidence.

"Fine," he interrupted grumpily, "but your Mr. Compton has a way of getting in my way, a habit that I find particularly bothersome," Eric said in a suggestive sneer.

"That's kind of my point, Eric," I replied with a snicker. He couldn't help himself but show a momentary expression of actual resentment. Interesting.

"Sookie, I know you entertain these romantic ideals for Billy-boy, but you are way too good for him and I think you know it too. I am always honest. I may not tell you everything I know on a given subject, but you can trust that the words I speak are truthful and sincere. I fully intend on making you mine in the very near future… Lover," he said smoothly, drawing out the last word on purpose. I waved my hand in a gesture of surrender as I had no interest in the dangerous path this conversation was heading.

Although Eric poked that defensive bone in me that wanted to stick up for Bill, I couldn't help but think about how perceptive Eric could be sometimes. The fact that they'd also known each other much longer than I'd even been alive was another point not lost on me. The fact that Bill wouldn't open up to me about his family, his past, or any part of his true self had recently been weighing on me heavily.

Though the more Eric pointed out that things with Bill were slightly amiss, the more I wanted to cling tighter to protect my relationship. If I was being completely honest with myself, I was starting to acknowledge that the fantasy of Bill that I'd created was really falling short of the vampire himself.

Eric surprised me again and changed the direction of the conversation completely, returning to the immediate issue of my friend's imprisonment by commanding Pam to bring Lafayette up from their basement dungeon. He didn't seem as reluctant with the new plan as I had anticipated, again to my surprise. It was almost as if this too was part of his plan to get me to agree to go to Dallas.

But how could Eric be so calculating? If I had to guess living to be over a millennium, which in itself was remarkable, negotiating with me wasn't even remotely noteworthy. I was slightly awestruck at this notion as I'd never thought of Eric like that, as a living (undead) history book. The things he must have seen in that amount of time, the places he'd been, and the people I was sure he'd met would be extraordinary. I wondered if he would talk to me about his past or if that was some breach of vampire protocol to even ask.

As Pam effortlessly dragged Lafayette into the office, I caught a glimpse of Bill just outside the door. To my surprise, he looked disappointed with me, not at all the look of relief or concern I thought he would be wearing. I sighed, feeling so stunted by his constant worrying and disapproval.

"A gift for you, Master. Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it," Pam said in her cool, emotionless voice. She was every bit what I'd imagine anyone who modeled themselves in Eric's image to be like. She was inappropriately flirtatious, very intense, and so humorless that she was actually pretty funny - just like Eric. "Oh Pam, you know I prefer cash," Eric said jokingly, apparently unaware of the distraught humans in the room watching their playful exchange.

"Leave," he said to Pam as he took in the look of horror on my face, his callous smirk fading to a tight-lipped grimace. Pam exited without another word, but not before she gave me a smile and a lingering scan down the length of my body. As the door shut, Eric was immediately on his feet and pulling Lafayette to a more dignified position off the floor and onto the couch. I supposed he didn't want to seem too soft in front of Pam, but also wanted to appear caring in order to appeal to my sentiments as a human. 'Slick, Eric, very slick and oddly sweet,' I couldn't help but think with a mental blush from my musings.

He placed Lafayette on the sofa and immediately resumed his intimidating stance and posturing from our earlier "negotiation". While stealing glances at me to gauge my response to the new interrogation technique he had chosen to employ - me.

Although a bit inconsiderate to not ask first, I would bet he assumed I would use my telepathy to help them both out of this predicament. Eric began to ask Lafayette the questions he had about the 'V' dealers and suppliers in the area. It concerned me that Lafayette was still holding out on Eric at all. While I knew him to be a fiercely loyal friend, I also knew he would usually put himself before others in this kind of tense situation.

As they conversed about the procedures involved in Lafayette's business, I started seeing pictures and memories in my friend's head and understood his reluctance to tell on his customers. It was due to them being so many of the people we saw every day at Merlotte's. I was not at all surprised that half the friggin' town of Bon Temps was apparently taking some form of illegal drugs, but I was disgusted that people who I'd heard thinking terrible things about vampires routinely showed up on Lafayette's doorstep looking to get high off of their blood. Hypocrite junkies.

My whole world got a little hazy when I saw an image of a very familiar face in his thoughts. Jason. My body became stiff and I must have looked close to passing out because Eric quickly swept me into his arms. He sat in his chair and rubbed gentle, soothing circles on my back while keeping my head tucked into his shoulder. This was strangely comforting and mildly terrifying as now I knew I had to explain my body's reaction to the person cradling me, the person who would likely want to kill my entire town - my brother included.

"I'm fine, Eric. Thank you," I said while still holding on to him a little too tightly. I relaxed my arms around his neck as he looked at me quizzically with one eyebrow raised. "Can we talk about this later, please?" Eric looked a little off balance at my asking him for something rather than demanding it which was a habit of mine. He quickly acquiesced, undoubtedly deciding it was in both of our best interests at the moment.

With a long exhale of breath from the other human in the room, I became hyper-aware that Lafayette was looking at me confusedly, like I was an alien or some strange mythical creature. I understood the shocked look on his face when I realized I was still sitting on Eric's lap with his hands stroking my back lovingly. In reality, a few minutes had actually passed without me realizing that I was tangled in the embrace of Lafayette's torturer. How odd that it hadn't felt weird enough for me to notice? Not only did it not feel odd, it felt right. Interesting.

The comforting moment was lost to me in the scared eyes of my friend, filled with a mix of confusion, fear, and intrigue at my behavior. _'Shit, Sook must be hypnotized cuz she'd never touch that motha fucka if she knew what he could do to her... love Sook but she's too brave for her own damn good...she'll mouth off... he'll kill her... it'll be all my fault!'_. Despite the need to calm Laf, I had a more difficult time removing myself from Eric's lap than I would have ever thought possible. Reluctantly, I pulled away and stood next to the arm of the chair so Lafayette could see that I was not scared of Eric.

"Lafayette, I understand why you think that, but I promise I'm not glamoured and Eric isn't going to kill me. Right?" I looked at the Viking to provide reassurance for Lafayette's sake. In typical Eric fashion, he looked outwardly stoic and unmoved, but I knew better when he coldly said, "We'll see." I couldn't help but smile because I was not going to fall for that empty threat from him anymore.

I had come to the decision that the only way I might get hurt with Eric around would be if I finally "yielded" to him and he sexed me to death. I giggled softly at my silliness despite the circumstances while Eric eyed me with curiosity, lust clearly written in his eyes. With heightened senses to pick up on physiological changes in their prey, like any good predator, he could probably tell by my blush that I just thought about sex. Lucky for me he wasn't telepathic or he'd know it was sex with him I was thinking of.

"It's important you understand the position Eric is in as Sheriff and what that would normally mean for someone that was selling vampire blood. It might not seem like it right now, but with what I know about 'V' dealers you're lucky he didn't kill you right away, Lafayette." I hoped he could see that his own choices led him here. I didn't want to scold Lafayette right now and kick him while he's down, but I hated what he'd been doing. It was just so dangerous and wrong.

Although it made him look like the sadistic son-of-a-bitch that I knew he was capable of being, I could see the kind of responsibility Eric held to those in Area 5. His strange code of honor and expectation was what made him both fearsome and well-respected. Actually, he was respected by everyone but Bill it seemed, which was an interesting thought in itself.

Gran always said that things were all relative. It was difficult to blame the shark for being the predator in the ocean, it simply was. This was especially true between vampires and humans because vampire penalties just happened to be a bit bloodier. That was their nature after all. Vampires were like sharks on the land, bloodthirsty and vicious when provoked, but generally kept to themselves unless they were hungry.

"Look, Sook, I don't know what you can do for me, but I guarantee that you ain't neva gonna catch my ass near a vampire again. I's sorry bout Eddie. I really am. He was kinda sweet, but I really gots no idea what happened to him afta I left his place. Yous gotta believe me."

I looked at Eric, who raised his eyebrow to silently ask me if I retrieved the information he wanted from Lafayette's thoughts. 'Oh boy did I ever!' I thought to myself, being careful not to look too worried. I nodded gently, although I had no idea how I was going to negotiate the safety of half my home town after what I had to agree to do just to get Lafayette out of the basement.

Lafayette looked really confused by my unspoken conversation with Eric so I moved to sit next to him on the couch to calm him down. Eric got up from his desk and crouched down in front of Lafayette. Because of the Viking's impressive height, even in this position he still managed to tower over the little humans. Nevertheless, Eric squarely met Laf's fearful eyes so the gravity of the situation was abundantly clear.

Eric spoke coolly, "Because it seems the relationship you had with Eddie was consensual, albeit in poor judgment, you are being given another chance. I expect you to never participate in crimes against my kind again. Do not forget that your life would have been forfeit if not for the deal Sookie and I have come to regarding your release."

'_Oh my god, Sook just lost her cherry and I turns her into a vampire hooka to save my fool ass. Fuck! I can't let her do that.'_ Lafayette's mind was forever in the gutter, God love him. "Laf, I'm not going to have sex with Eric just so he'll let you go!" I squealed, embarrassed and blushing.

Eric's face remained neutral, but he cocked his eyebrow in my direction and declared, "Oh, no? Well back to the basement for you then, Lafayette. Sookie, you too." I knew he was kidding again, but Eric's deadpan humor was completely inappropriate considering the hellish time Lafayette had spent down there. Not one to disappoint, my devoted friend started screaming his head off, crushing me in an effort to cover my body with his. "You betta just kill me then cuz I's not lettin yous near ma girl here while I's got a breath left in me."

Eric reached his hand out to settle Lafayette back into his seat and off of me as I began struggling to breathe, but Laf mistook the movement for aggression and shoved the vampire. Startled for a brief moment by Lafayette's sudden act of heroism, he actually managed to push Eric backwards a step. Lafayette jumped to his feet and grabbed my arm to pull me to the door, but I already knew that wasn't going to work as Eric recovered his footing almost instantly.

The Viking had Lafayette by the throat, pressed firmly against the wall with only the tips of his toes supporting his body weight, aside from Eric's grip. With fangs bared, the beautiful, expressionless face of the vampire that a few minutes ago offered me tender comfort was now contorted into a mask of savage fury aching to be released.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Just a reminder, I am re-posting this story with milder content for this site. As soon as I can work out how, I will be posting it without the more censored format on wordpress, livejournal, and the writer's coffee shop as well. I will make sure to tell people through this site's chapter alerts when I catch up to the chapters which had to be adjusted to meet the requirements for "M" ratings here, somewhere around chapter 10ish. When I do that people can have the choice of the version they read, whether that is here with milder content or twcs or wordpress for the full effect. I plan on leaving a link to it at that time, but right now I'm still working out the kinks. [That was both figurative and literal, people! :) ]

Anyway, I am going to start updating regularly again as well. I have continued writing during my absence here and will be more prompt with updates now that my personal issues have all been sorted out. Plus this season of True Blood seems to have reinvigorated me. Yay! I appreciate everyone staying with me following such a long hiatus as well. It means a lot.

Thanks for reading! There will be more coming your way soon!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In complete contradiction to his outward appearance, Eric spoke with a barely audible whisper directly into Lafayette's ear, his voice so soft that I could barely hear him even from a foot away. Apparently, Eric had reined in his temper enough to not have hurt my friend… yet, something I was very grateful for.

I knew there was nothing I could do to stop this situation from unfolding in a horrific way, but I was hopeful that Eric was indeed a man of his word as he claimed after having promised me my friend could leave with his life. I calmed slightly as I watched Eric's tense body relax fractionally, another good sign that Lafayette might actually leave Fangtasia intact.

I wanted so badly to pull them apart, but I sincerely felt that Eric was only posturing to re-assert his position as the authority figure in the room. He was quiet and patient earlier so I could explain the situation to Lafayette without scaring him too much, but it was in his nature and job description to dominate and control.

I prayed that Eric would still keep his word to let him go as long as Lafayette didn't touch him again. I reminded myself, 'Eric does _not _like to be touched like that.' It still was a little off-putting that Eric could be this scary without even breaking a sweat. Not that vampires sweat, but I still thought the idiom applied.

"Now stop screaming or I will make sure you never again grace the world with your charming linguistics," Eris said. "Not that I need to provide _you_ with evidence to the contrary, but _I_ would **never** hurt _her_. However, I find it both foolish and admirable for you to want to protect her, especially from me when you know just how easily I could remove you… from your limbs.

"She needs more people around that would protect her from the trouble that seems to live in her very shadow. I expect _this_ of you, and I will do something for you in return." Eric moved his face away slightly so Laf could look in his eyes again.

"I will bestow a great gift upon you for the simple act of bravery that you just displayed. But remember this, 'Hooka', if your fool hearty heroism causes or fails to prevent harm to Ms. Stackhouse in the future, I will be proud to mount your talented tongue on my wall like a trophy."

Even though I had my shields up as high as possible to guard against latching on to Laf's fears since I currently had enough of my own, I was still being bombarded with some stray mental images. Because of the intensity of Lafayette's emotional response to whatever Eric was referring to, one particular image made me worried for Lafayette's mental health after being confined in the basement for so long. A crazy picture of a tall figure with a tinfoil helmet covered in blood kept popping up like a screensaver in his brain. This default setting had me concerned that Laf was hallucinating or might have been suffering from some kind of PTSD like Terry Bellefleur.

The last part of their conversation was completely out of range of my hearing, so I watched them both in amazement as they calmed down simultaneously and stepped away from each other. Lafayette pulled me into his arms and actually tried to comfort _me_. It was curious. He seemed so much more in control, just like his old self, that I gave Eric a look so heated it could fry an egg.

He chuckled innocently and as if reading my mind Eric stated matter-of-factly, "No Sookie, I did not glamour him. I would not want him to forget the particulars of our agreement. I explained my position in a way that Lafayette could understand. Now, he owes me a _favor_ and so do you, _Lover_." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and gave me a leering full body scan, playing off the tension that he created before with the same sexy innuendo.

Overcome with my emotional ping-pong between angry, frustrated, and flirtatious, I didn't realize the movement in the room was my own until my hand connected with the side of Eric's face. 'Didn't I just make the mental note that Eric doesn't like to be touched?' I asked myself, slightly delirious after realizing what I had done.

Somehow, the Viking looked almost amused at my actions, while Lafayette stood next to me defensively but with much less conviction to protect me than before. Whatever Eric said to him had somehow clued my friend in to the oddness of "our relationship". I determined that Laf now knew I could get away with a bit more than he could where Eric was concerned.

'_Damn Sooks! I'd love to slap the shit outta his fine ass too. He coulda, but he didn't even try to stop her. Man, he's gots it bad fo her. I wonder if she should be flattered or terrified._'

"That's enough, Eric. I don't appreciate this double-entendre bullshit right now." Eric dipped his head slightly in a gesture of a half-apology. I reciprocated and slumped down on the couch feeling like the adrenaline rush that had just passed through my body was the only thing keeping me standing. Feeling the fatigue of the fleeting tension, Lafayette's leg caused him to stumble as he sat on the couch next to me, clearly in pain.

I crossed my legs, forgetting again that I was in nothing but a T-shirt. Eric looked over the exposed length of my leg, from my foot to my thigh with a dissecting gaze. I heard the familiar 'snick' sound of excited fangs and immediately locked eyes with the only one in the room that could be responsible for the noise.

He smiled with mock innocence, showing the evidence of his descended fangs shamelessly. "Cut it out, Eric," I muttered with frustration. "Where _is_ your sexy switch? Do you _have_ an off button? Please, do me a favor and push it."

He silently laughed and looked at… Lafayette? For a brief second, I thought maybe I had completely misread the situation. Maybe Lafayette was the one that caused his fangs to drop from arousal. Before I had time to consider what was happening, Eric stood in front of me with his legs on either side of my knees.

The Viking chuckled lightly, again understanding exactly what was on my mind. Moving deliberately slow, Eric leaned on the couch, surrounding me with his massive hands on either side of my shoulders, effectively capturing me. His chest muscles accentuated by his stance, I suddenly felt trapped by the sexiness of the position because even though we weren't touching I could feel him all over me.

"First of all, Lover, you have my unconditional permission to search my body for a sex button or _lever_ anytime you wish. Secondly, Lafayette's leg is infected from when _Ginger_ shot him during an escape attempt. I am going to heal him with my blood so we can all move forward from this unfortunate situation."

Lafayette seemed oddly comfortable with this arrangement, like he was excited about it but embarrassed because I was there. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Sookie, Do. Not. Leave. This. Room." Eric emphasized each word as if a plea for me to stay rather than the demand it appeared to be. "There are many things that we still need to discuss before you leave here tonight… with Compton," he grumbled Bill's name with obvious distaste. 'Right,' I reminded myself, 'Bill… my boyfriend.'

Eric turned his attention to Lafayette, without moving from in front of me, he bit deeply into his wrist and put the gushing wound to my friend's mouth. I watched the scene with curious interest because I knew how I felt when Bill did this for me last night after the beast clawed me and the tiny healer removed the poison, but it was very different than this.

This encounter seemed oddly sexual, between the moaning Lafayette was doing and the fact that Eric's lusty eyes seemed to be boring into my soul. Without ever breaking my gaze, he took an unnecessary breath which made me shudder. The mood changed slightly when I noticed the longing in his eyes and I realized I wanted to touch him too.

Thank goodness Lafayette broke the spell by jumping up from the couch, completely healed and happy as a jack rabbit. He suddenly hooted and jumped up and down like he'd won the biggest prize at the amusement park. As much of a scene Laf was making, Eric still hadn't looked away from me, still holding me captive with only his eyes.

His stoic face was looming over me, so dangerously close. I made a move to stand and distance myself from the magnetic charge that was drawing me into his hypnotic stare. He headed me off by placing a firm grasp on my shoulder as he moved away instead, sitting down casually again behind his desk.

Lafayette was busy prancing around the room, practically humping the furniture, too involved in his feelings of inhuman strength and vitality to notice the tension between me and Eric. 'Thank goodness for _that_ side effect of vampire blood,' I thought, reaffirming my intentions to stay true to Bill.

Eric looked like he'd had enough of Lafayette's antics so he used their vampire bond to call Pam to escort my friend out of the office…leaving us alone… again. Upon entering, Pam gave Eric a curious look as she noticed Lafayette's newfound health. The look they shared told me many things, but most importantly it was that Eric giving his blood to a human was something both uncommon and suspicious to Pam. The last thing I noticed was that she gave me an appreciative head nod, indicating something that I couldn't quite place. Almost like submission to a revelation she had at that exact moment.

As soon as the door closed with a thud, I launched into the questions I'd been saving, one of which had been nagging at me since the first night I met Bill. "Eric, would you mind telling me what vampire blood does to a human? Lafayette's reaction was far different from anything I've experienced with Bill. Is the effect different because you're so much older?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine. How many times have you had Bill's blood and, more importantly, how did you feel about him afterwards?" Eric replied with a hint of jealousy in his voice over-ridden by a certain amount of concern.

"Counting last night, I've had Bill's blood twice. The first time was when he was late to meet me at Merlotte's after my shift. I needed to ask him a favor for my Gran and while I was waiting for him, the drainers from the night before attacked me."

I instantly saw that something I said lit some kind of fire in Eric's eyes. Which part of my statement had unsettled him was unclear to me, as I was too busy reminiscing over that horrible night to notice exactly when he started looking so murderous. "Sookie, what do you know of these drainers?" Eric asked me this question with some agitation. I wondered why he hadn't known about the Ratts' until now.

"The Rattrays came into Merlotte's on the same night Bill came there for the first time. He was sitting with them and I picked up on some disturbing thoughts from the couple. I tried to stop him from leaving with them but he didn't listen.

"I chased them outside and into the parking lot. I found them all in the bushes and Bill was wrapped with a silver chain. They had already taken quite a bit of his blood when I snuck up on them. I fought them off with a heavy chain and the next night they attacked me for revenge." I finished my long story to see Eric was now seething with anger.

"How badly did they hurt you? Where can I find these Rattrays now?" Eric asked with a look that showed me the fate the Ratts' would have experienced at the Viking's hands would have been far worse than anything Lafayette encountered, more violent than Bill's fake crime scene.

"Not to worry, Eric. Bill took care of them. He made it look like a tornado trapped them under their over-turned trailer." At the mention of Bill's name, Eric looked even more disturbed but I couldn't understand why. I hoped I hadn't just gotten Bill in some kind of trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I decided to ignore the change in his disposition and continued speaking anyway, hoping if I told him everything that happened that night then he might realize that Bill did what he thought was right. Though I could tell Eric was about to break his desk into kindling, I persisted, "I was hurt really bad actually. I remember the sounds of the crunching bones and the exact moment I couldn't feel my legs anymore, but nothing after that.

"When I woke up, Bill was licking the wounds on my head and he'd already given me his blood so I wouldn't die from the head wound or the internal bleeding." As I finished this sentence, I saw the gears in Eric's brain click into place and I was suddenly feeling very unsettled by the cause of his mysterious epiphany.

"Bill failed to mention this incident to me, Sookie. I find that curious… as should you," Eric looked deep in thought, while I began to wonder. "We have certain protocol and his lack of adherence to procedure in this instance is very suspicious."

Eric continued, resigned to a more discernible control in his appearance although still very angry behind his brilliant blue eyes. "This is not something I would normally share with a human, but it might be important that you know for your own safety that Bill seems to have his own agenda, one that neither one of us is fully aware of."

This made me furious, but I wasn't able to pinpoint the exact cause. Maybe the idea that Eric thought Bill would willfully put me in danger…maybe the notion that vampire procedure should take priority in the story…maybe the fact that I also found it odd for Bill not to have bragged to Eric about something that would make him look like a hero to other vampires. Something just didn't feel right.

Whatever the source of my hostility, Eric looked surprised when I indignantly stood as if to escape. Before I get a chance to touch the door knob, I was hastened by a tall, muscled wall of vampire blocking my exit. He put a firm hand on my waist, pushing me back with a gentle, but persuasive touch.

Somehow this very perceptive vampire knew that I wasn't angry with him necessarily, just the situation I found myself in. He looked deeply into my eyes and started moving forward slowly. There was no choice to make this time, so I bit my bottom lip and backed up in time with each of his steps.

"My dear Sookie, when will you finally yield to me?" I had to give him credit because he was certainly persistent despite my protests. He backed me up across his office until my bottom hit the top of his desk and I was forced to take a seat on the edge.

His face was no more than a few inches away and the noticeable electrical energy between us made it feel like a magnetic pull urging us to get closer. This was definitely not how I envisioned this meeting. I never dreamt that Eric and I would come to such an understanding with each other or that his proximity would make me question my sanity. I felt like up was down and wrong was somehow right and my world would never again be the same.

I was angry with myself that he could cause these incredible reactions in my traitorous body, overwhelmed by the desire to pull him close or punch him in the face because I just couldn't decide which one I wanted more. I shoved at his chest to regain some semblance of personal space, but big surprise, the Viking wouldn't budge. In a show of dominance, he moved even closer, if that was possible.

Being honest with myself was difficult because then I would have had to admit that I wanted him closer. I wanted to pull him towards me and kiss him and touch him and… 'Hmm. Maybe I can be glamoured after all,' I thought, remembering my thoughts from earlier about the subservient twits gathered around Eric's feet. My anger swelled at the notion of ever finding myself within that group. I did have my pride, after all.

"I love how angry you get whenever I am around you, Sookie. Anger is an emotion I have come to understand very well in my long life. I know I am certainly correct in this situation, when I say that anger is usually misdirected… unadulterated… primal… passion," he said, as his every word brought him a little closer to my lips.

He continued, "The exploration into your anger is an endeavor that I would find great pleasure in pursuing." I couldn't help but look quizzically at the blond vampire as he thoughtfully regarded the situation before him.

From my perch on his desk, his massive body nudged my legs apart as he engulfed all of the available space between us in an instant. For some reason, I was surprisingly comfortable with this intimate position, even with my relentless insistence that 'I can't stand Eric'.

Maybe I'd been so adamantly denying my obvious attraction to him because he scared me in ways that made me feel like I was only alive from the shiver his touch provided. I hated that he had this kind of power over me and we'd never even kissed. "I hate you," I mumbled unconvincingly.

"Maybe I'll grow on you," Eric intimated quietly as his lips tickled my forehead with the impact of his words. His hauntingly intense gaze dropped to mine and our heads aligned perfectly so that we might have kissed accidentally just from speaking. Maybe more accidentally on purpose than I was willing to admit at the moment.

"I'd prefer cancer," I insisted in a whisper, as he chuckled softly into my mouth like I just made his point for him. The more I denied him and myself the connection we obviously felt, the more the strain on our collective self-control seemed to grow.

A well-timed knock on the door preceded Bill's abrupt entrance, effectively subduing the escalating flirtations between us before something questionable happened. Eric moved us swiftly from standing dangerously close to one another to being seated with me on the couch and him firmly behind his desk an instant before Bill had a chance to register our previous positions, even with his vampire senses.

I found myself filled with a mixture of relief and disappointment when I saw the brooding face of my dark haired vampire. "Bill," I said cheerfully, noticeably over-excited considering the situation, "Eric has agreed to allow Lafayette to come home with us if we do a job for him in Texas. Isn't that wonderful?"

Bill eyed me suspiciously with his dark, predator-like stare, speaking volumes without saying a word. As his gaze flicked quickly from me to Eric and back to me again, I saw his fists form tight, trembling balls. His body began to shake with barely contained rage that would have turned his face bright red from anger had he been human.

A few awkward moments elapsed before Bill decided to speak, his voice laced with disgust and disappointment, "I have to say, Sookie, _this_ is not at all what I expected considering the torture your friend has endured at Eric's hands. You're surprisingly at ease with _him_. I find that very strange. What _has_ he done to you, sweetheart?" Bill stressed, opting to feign concern instead of outright jealousy.

"Bill, you assume too much. I assure you that Sookie is still quite _angry_ with me and will most likely remain so for a long time to come," he leered at me, knowing we were the only ones aware of the double-meaning about my _anger_ towards Eric. "Sookie and I may have reached an understanding of sorts, but that only came from very _tense_ negotiations with an abundance of mutual _give_ and _take_. Surely you must know how well she can _handle_ herself," Eric chided.

"Don't presume to tell me anything about Sookie, Eric. She is MINE," Bill resounded with a palpable amount of frustration and hostility knowing that he was required to maintain a subordinate role despite his displeasure.

"Bill, I'm a grown woman and Eric was fairly polite and helpful before you came in and started all this male posturing, even if he is acting like a pig right now," I said indignantly as I turned to Eric who was glaring menacingly at Bill, but somehow I could tell still amused by my feistiness.

I couldn't stop myself from giving Eric the tiniest smirk, which I knew he registered even though his face betrayed nothing. "Sookie, it is dangerous for you to speak to Eric that way," Bill shouted, as he grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me into his chest.

Eric instantly focused his attention to the rough grip Bill had on me and I couldn't help but notice a twinge of anger in Eric's eyes at Bill's forcefulness. Bill, however, mistook Eric's low warning growl for anger at my "insult" against the sheriff rather than the protective nature that I had just recently learned about in the enigmatic Viking.

"I think that Sookie has had enough for the evening. I'm taking her home now. If there is something that you need from her, call me and I will relay the message regarding _our_ trip to Dallas," Bill looked angry as he said this, but his voice remained steadfast and calm.

"Do think about what I said, Ms. Stackhouse. I will make certain to be in _touch _soon," Eric said suggestively, as Bill tugged me from the office with a little more force than necessary. I apprehensively took Bill's hand as he led me and Lafayette out to the car. I wondered momentarily how it had gotten there because I hadn't seen Jessica and I was sure she drove it home after I was brought to Fangtasia all scratched to hell. Just another one of the questions I asked myself today that would undoubtedly go unanswered.

Why was Eric so sure that I didn't hate him? I did. I had to hate him. He was ruthless and cruel, but if I was being completely honest with myself, he seemed thoughtful and caring tonight as well. It didn't matter though because the Viking was for looking at but never for touching.

For goodness sakes, I felt like a cheater for even thinking of him without disdain. Imagine what would have happened to my guilt if we actually had kissed. How did I go from hating him to thoughts of kissing him so quickly though? 'Mental note, make sure to maintain more personal space between me and Eric in the future to avoid these uncomfortably confusing feelings.'

As much as I wanted to put all my faith in Bill, Eric made some valid points. Points that were abundantly stronger considering they were questions about my relationship with Bill that I had even before our discussion in his office.

While it was true that Eric's every word or movement was laced with innuendos, that didn't mean his statements were to be disqualified or automatically discredited. Eric's hinting indication that there was more than just a business proposition Bill had been keeping silent about was not lost on me. But why would Bill hide things from me?

Despite the hypocrisy of not sharing with Bill exactly what happened in Eric's office while being angry with his withholding things from me, I was still quite indignant that he had left me in the dark for so long. Why would he only tell me some of the side effects of the blood? Did he think I wouldn't understand?

Lately I'd been noticing his more obvious attempts to hold me back or his insinuations that I was incapable of understanding the things going on around me. He didn't give me enough credit. I may not have been over a century old, but that didn't mean everything I thought should be dismissed outright.

Before the bull-headed beast attacked me yesterday, Bill was berating me for my stupidity at trying to reconnect Jessica with some semblance of the life I felt responsible for destroying. While that plan _was_ disastrous, I was still angry that he didn't understand my desire to help others, especially her, his Child.

Instead of helping ease the discomfort Jessica and I have been experiencing with the awkward circumstances, Bill had made it impossible to transition into this situation gracefully by rejecting my ideas and refusing to hear what either one of us needed.

Stifling is just not something I was interested in doing to myself anymore. I had been far too confined all my life because of me disability, too scared to open my mouth, too afraid to relax because of what could pop out unexpectedly. With Gran's death and in all the ways my life had changed recently, I was not willing to let that hold me back anymore. I needed the freedom to breathe and find out what I was capable of doing with my life.

Realizing that I had been quiet for a majority of the ride back to Bon Temps, I decided to diffuse some of the tension by planning the trip in a more light-hearted, sensible. "Bill, what do you think I need to bring to Dallas for a vampire search party," I half-heartedly chuckled as thoughts of vampire detectives, like Nancy Drew-Blood and the Hardly Alive Boys, danced through my head. "Eric didn't tell me what exactly I would be expected to do or wear."

Bill snickered condescendingly. "I'm surprised," he replied rudely. "Eric usually takes every opportunity to make suggestive comments towards you. Your clothing, or lack thereof, would provide perfect fodder for him to make advances."

"He had you all to himself in his office for quite some time tonight. I find it hard to believe he didn't give you some… _indication_ of what he expects from you." That comment could not have been laced with more insult if he had directly said that I had sex with Eric in his office…on his desk, or his chair, or the floor, ooh… against the wall. 'Stop it Sookie!' I mentally slapped myself.

"Don't be ridiculous. We discussed … other things," I said quickly, not wanting to elaborate. "But I really don't like you suggesting that his unwanted advances are something I enjoy." I lied - only slightly. I never intended on enjoying our flirty banter, but Eric's surprising levity made me feel giddy and anxious at the same time. Surprisingly lively, considering he's not even alive.

Bill looked out toward the road ahead of us intently, as if he was seeing something I was not. "How funny you should pick-up on _that_ from _me_, but not how much _he_ undresses you with his eyes whenever you're together," Bill retorted with obvious implication.

"Jealousy is an ugly side of you, William Compton, and one that I don't particularly care for." I couldn't help but turn my nose up slightly as I said this. I knew it was childish, but my stubbornness sometimes had a mind of its own. "Don't you trust me, Bill?"

Bill protested quickly, "Of course I trust _you_. It's _him_ I don't trust. You smell so strongly of him, Sookie, it's almost like… he rubbed himself all over you," Bill paused, as if planning his next strategic move in a very difficult game, not wanting to instigate with an unintended insult.

"I've known Eric for a long time and he's manipulative and clever in a way that is too difficult for you to even begin to comprehend." I had to really hold my tongue and consider that comment for a moment, it kind of felt like Bill implied I was stupid.

'No', I thought to myself, my emotions were out of sorts because it had been a long couple of days. No matter what trouble Bill and I had, he loved me and I loved him. I thought about his comments for the rest of the ride, however, which was spent in complete, deafening silence.

It seemed curious to me that Bill appeared envious of Eric for not only his interest in me, but for his ability to maneuver expertly within any situation. Why would Bill find that to be such an admirable quality?

A/N: I seem to have forgotten my manners. In my re-posting excitement I neglected to give credit to all those who actually can claim TB and SVM as their very own, which is most assuredly not me. Thanks for reading anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 7 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eric's Point Of View

I was wholly aware of the precise moment Compton had pulled Sookie outside of Fangtasia, easily registering the loss of her beautiful scent from the air. It was a tragic loss I felt deep down in a place I had long thought finally dead. These feelings were foreign and frightening, but somehow oddly intriguing and comforting as well.

I had already known that I wanted Sookie as my lover. I knew that undeniable fact the first time I saw her sun-drenched skin amidst the sea of moving corpses vying for my attentions. It came as a surprise to me that the more time I spent in her presence the more I wanted her for much more than just that.

What was the sudden catalyst for such a dramatic change in my typical desires? She certainly wasn't the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, but she might have been the most frustrating. Maybe the challenge that Sookie presented was actually what I craved? It was the best answer I could come up with, but that excuse felt in adequate somehow. It was enough to appease my curiosity for now, as she was nothing less than infuriating and I adored her more for it. She was the solution to my boredom, like a warm, sunny day relieving me of my cold, endless night.

She was both a mystery to me and yet very familiar at the same time. It made me infinitely angrier than it should have that Compton found her first. I had every right to take her from him the first night she came to my club, though if I had I would never have gained her as an asset to my area or as a prospect for anything more. I would have used her and discarded her without ever knowing the true potential which lay within that enigmatic southern belle.

I couldn't help but be irritated at myself for allowing Compton to touch her so roughly. How dare he put his undeserving hands on her with anything other than respect or adoration? Why didn't she see that he was not worth her limited time on this earth? I could make her happy in every way. I would. She would yield to me - soon and always.

The moment I smelled her blood in the air, I realized that I wanted her for as long as she would have me. Devising a plan which would keep her safe would take some thought because I could not let anyone know she was my weakness. It would undoubtedly bring her even more trouble if my enemies sought her out to use as leverage against me, lest there be more Comptons milling around her waiting for an opportunity to claim what should have already been mine.

Sookie simply deserved better than that. I admired her ferocious warrior inclinations as a defender of her family and friends. She was truly noble in her ideals and subtle in her sensuousness - so different than any other girl I'd met in a thousand years. Especially since the Great Revelation, everyone was so willing and so eager to get in my pants or under my fangs that they took all the fun out of being a vampire.

I was a proud lion, not the tame giant cat in the zoo that was given his food without sport. I was the predator on the savannah, king of the beasts, and deadly to my prey. I relished the moment she yielded to her position as my gazelle because nothing about the chase of Sookie Stackhouse would ever prove easy.

Although this trip to Dallas was a very serious matter for me as my need to find Godric was overwhelming, I looked forward to the prospect of further ingratiating myself to Sookie as a potential lover and possibly more. Besides my opportunistic position regarding his girlfriend, something was very off about Compton tonight. I hoped but could not be sure if Sookie noticed the way he looked at her – almost appraisingly – as if to assess damage to his goods. Was he aware that he had already lost her to me? Was that the source of his underlying hostility with her?

I was certain he could smell me on her from how close to that kiss we actually were. I had even purposely tried to touch her clothing to put my scent on her as well. Now I regretted that tactical decision because he grabbed her so forcefully out of jealous aggravation – a situation I had provoked without considering the consequences for the telepath.

There was something else about his behavior that begged to be thought over. My doubts about Billy's true intentions were bolstered by something that Sookie said which really did not track with the anal retentive Bill Compton that I had grown to loathe. Bill was one of the few vampires I had ever known to be obsessively punctual. Time took on a different meaning when you learned to deal with your immortality. Vampires would show up for meetings with one another at the right time out of respect, not a rigid sense of routine or conformity.

Bill Compton, on the other hand, was not one of those vampires. He was the type to tap his foot until the precise moment his floor duty was over at Fangtasia before bolting for the door. This was not someone to make an appointment with a pretty, telepathic barmaid and not keep it. The fact that as a result of his tardiness he got to swoop in and save Sookie, lick her wounds clean, and give her his blood while she was unconscious did not seem to be coincidental.

Perhaps Bill Compton was a better strategist than I originally thought, although anyone could get lucky once. It stood to reason though that he not only waited for the drainer couple to attack, but possibly put the notion in their minds with glamour. That would be quite a scheme, but why would he go to such extreme measures?

It seemed Sookie was in more danger than she realized from the snake in the grass that she had unknowingly let coil around her smooth, tan body. Not only did Bill Compton not deserve her, but now I could not stop thinking that he might actively be trying to harm her.

With a stroke of genius, I hatched a scheme of my own to remove Bill from Sookie long enough to re-address the situation and the extent of the damage he had done to her without his relentless affinity for interrupting me. Lorena Krasiki, his deranged, lovelorn Maker, was a great candidate to not only distract Bill Compton, but perhaps drive a wedge between him and the telepath deep enough to expose Bill's true motivations in moving to a backwater town in the sticks to mainstream.

That move in and of itself should have been enough to peak my interest, but Bill was always such a bore that I never thought he would be up to something as interesting as Sookie. Confronted by my own logical argument, I had to believe _she_ was his endgame. I was simply unsure as to the reason if it was not for the love he claimed. He was fiercely protective of her in a way that was not normal for our kind. Plus he had previously mentioned her needing protection, but I knew of no royal edict in regards to Sookie.

That was an intriguing thought in itself since Bill _was_ part of the Queen's court before moving from New Orleans back to his ancestral home in Bon Temps. Maybe that was not a coincidence either and all of these pieces to this puzzle added up to one startling picture... Sookie Stackhouse truly did need me in her life, even if she did not realize it yet.

A/N: I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation to any of my first-time readers. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Please ignore the strange page breaks in the middle of this chapter. I cannot get the bloody things to go away no matter how hard I try. Sorry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 8 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sookie's Point Of View

"Uh-oh! I think I'm drunk!" I said to absolutely no one. My revelation came as I recognized the moment the turbulence stopped rocking the plane, but my own tumultuous movements continued. I swayed in my seat, grounding myself by gripping the arm rests with desperate gratitude.

I should have known better than to not only drink with no one around, but to do it when I already felt so distressed. I had never really been too comfortable with the idea of flying, but having my first experience on a plane as a solitary endeavor was a painful metaphor of my life since Gran's death.

I felt like I was just a passenger and the plane was a clichéd metaphor for my life. I was going at a high rate of speed on a carefully controlled course navigated by someone else and the only thing I could do to defend myself in case of a crash was to hold on to my seat/flotation device so I didn't lose myself and/or drown in the disaster of it all.

'Enough of that nonsense!' I scolded myself. Though, it was easy to let scary thoughts of self-doubt fill your head when there was no one to talk you through your fears. 'You're never truly alone because you'll always have Gran in your heart, Sookie,' I reminded myself.

The residual guidance she imparted simply from my imagination or from the cherished memories of her wisdom over the years had kept me going since her death. I missed her insight and strength so much that I had to keep reminding myself that I was not actually alone on this aircraft. I really hoped I didn't slip into one of my imaginary conversations with Gran to cope with my fears, especially the stress I had in my life that was completely unrelated to flying.

'Bad enough all of Bon Temps calls me "Crazy Sookie", no reason to extend that nickname to Dallas too,' I joked with myself as I surveyed my surroundings for the hundredth time. In addition to the Anubis Air flight crew on board, my vampire boyfriend and his child were tucked safely inside the secure cabin for resting vamps, for lack of a better term – the cargo hold.

I really hoped Jessica was going to enjoy Dallas. I practically had to guilt Bill into bringing her with us so she didn't feel so excluded. Her life had changed so much in such a short amount of time and underneath it all I felt like I was indirectly responsible for the whole mess.

My culpability in her being made a vampire aside, I understood that I may not have known much about the maker-child relationship among vampires, but a few days ago Bill was yelling at me about how "She needs to be closely monitored… She's a loaded gun!" Yet, he was about to leave her high and dry in Bon Temps with a case of Tru-Blood and a Wii remote to keep the baby vamp occupied.

'What would happen if the loaded gun went off while we were out of town, Bill?' I asked myself, annoyed and slightly angry that he would be delinquent in his treatment of Jessica. He actively treated her like a burden, a situation that was a painful reminder of my own mother's secret wish that I was never born. 'Hurtful and damaging is certainly no way to begin a bond that will last an eternity!'

Although Bill was sweet as pie with Arlene's kids, based on his behavior towards Jessica, I started been hoping his behavior the night we baby-sat wasn't solely an act for my benefit. Even though I didn't see any children possible in my future, I'd bet money that Jason made me 'Aunt Sookie' before not too long.

With nothing else to distract my mind from the thoughts I'd been avoiding, I decided to use my time on the plane to consider the events of the last few days. The sexual tension that seemed to have electrically charged the air in Eric's office that night was the most pressing issue on my mind. A part of me that I didn't know was there had to admit it _was_ exciting, the sexy banter and the threat of something more. I had always wanted to engage in that kind of flirty conversation with someone but never had the nerve to risk the embarrassment at not knowing what to say in that special, suggestive way that regular girls seemed to be born with. It seemed painfully ironic that it came automatically to me when I spoke to Eric - almost like second nature.

Usually people perfected that kind of playfulness as teenagers, something I never got a chance to do because my disability made it impossible to enjoy normal sexual tension. It was difficult to innocently flirt when you knew the ugly truth behind the words, the true implications and the hidden agendas.

Bill walking in on me and Eric felt like being caught by my father while making out with my boyfriend. But, _Bill_ was my boyfriend and not my domineering father, as hard as it was to keep that arrangement from blending. Lately, it felt like Bill had been chastising me for all of the decisions I made, when I got the chance to decide anything at all. The more I thought about it the more obvious it seemed that he had been playing into that disciplinarian role a little too much lately- and I didn't mean the kind the fangbangers were into. Ew!

Maybe this time away together could be spent re-igniting our relationship. 'Is it weird we need a jump start already though?' We really hadn't been together all that long and there had been nothing but excitement in the time we'd known each other.

'Why the lack of passion then?' I wondered. 'Oh right… passion…that is what exactly what Eric was talking about in his office.' Admittedly, Eric's presence did make me feel a volatile concoction of uninhibited passion and overwhelming desire whenever he got close to me. It both disturbed and intrigued me. That was exactly the reason I'd always been so guarded around him. I was afraid of what might happen if we were left to our own devices.

The situation between the two vampires in my life was interesting to consider because the Viking was so beautiful and dangerously mysterious, while Bill was also quite handsome and consistently stable. 'Wait, maybe I've been feeling this way because Bill's boring me? No, that can't be it. He's as interesting today as he was the night we met. So, if he hasn't changed, have I?'

The day after Lafayette left Fangtasia with me and Bill he begged Sam for his job back and returned to work at Merlotte's that evening. I was happy for him, but it caused a seriously rough night for me. He was broadcasting so loudly while he was cooking that I could see the things he was thinking about as vividly as if they were happening to me. So much in fact, I wore a scarlet red blush for over an hour straight.

Some of the things he thought about Eric were so disturbingly erotic that I almost dropped my tray twice. To make the situation even worse Laf knew that I knew he was daydreaming about having sex with Eric. He looked apologetic a couple of times when he saw the wide-eyed expression on my face as a reaction to his over-the-top sexy thoughts. Sam must have known something was going on with us, but he never asked and there was no way in hell I was ever going to offer up information on any of the things that had ever happened at Fangtasia. Ever!

Sam asked me several times if I had a fever and I thought he might actually end up sending me home. Thank goodness he didn't push me for the truth because what would I have said, 'Sorry I look like a tomato and I can't focus, Sam, but I seem to have caught a bad case of Viking vampire withdrawal from your cook?'

I would readily admit that I'd seen Lafayette kiss a boyfriend or two, but I'd never seen some of the X-rated stuff Eric was doing to him or vice versa in his daydreams. As intimidating as it was foreign to me, the fantasies were all extremely sensual and mostly occurred just before my shift ended. Thank goodness. I could tell he was remembering a dream by the way his thoughts felt cloudy and detached, but the feelings he had were as real as he was standing there frying those pickles. He was replaying one particular scene over and over again which had me blushing even after my shift ended.

The most recurring thought from Lafayette, who of course always looked ridiculously glamorous in his dreams, was of Eric doing a very sexy striptease for him wearing tight red bikini underwear. The way he imagined Eric's hips moving, undulating to the music with a dedication to detail only an expert on the male body could create was one of the sexiest things I had ever had access to in someone's thoughts. Afterwards, of course, they would engage in some really vigorous sex that made the beauty of the dance look like a tame pre-show, but what surprised me was the setting - the very same dungeon I rescued Laf from.

I would have thought that the idea of doing anything like that in the basement where he had been confined for weeks would be the furthest thing from his thoughts, but you simply couldn't fix your fantasies, I supposed. Believe me, many people wished they could break free of thoughts like that which plagued them throughout the day. They became slaves to it. Imprisoned by the fantasy they created and couldn't escape, whether they contained thoughts they knew were inappropriate or memories of things they wanted to forget. At least with Lafayette, he could use the excuse of his fantasies being brought on by vampire blood.

A dull, nagging thought began tugging at my consciousness at that moment. It felt like I was about to break through an enormous blockade with the slightest of pushes. It had something to do with the oddness of Lafayette having so many strongly sensual dreams about a vampire who for all intents and purposes was torturing him for weeks in deplorable conditions with very little sustenance. It made me angry for so many reasons. That my friend went down such a dangerous road like dealing "V". That Eric could be such a heartless creature sometimes. But that wasn't just it. There was something else that was bothering me, something more all-encompassing than that, but it was somehow still intangible.

Even on the short flight, I managed to make a few more gin and tonics with the tiny bottles of liquor they provided on Anubis Air. Bolstered into bravery by a bit of liquid courage, I finally summoned the nerve to say out loud the doubts I had been having in my mind. "Am I with Bill only because of the blood he gave me?" I reluctantly questioned the window of the plane where I could see the faintest ghost of my own reflection.

I so desperately wanted to run this by Gran before I saw Bill or even Eric again. Recognizing now that Eric had been hinting that my feelings for Bill had all been built by the blood connection, I realized he never did answer my question about the effects of vampire blood after he healed Laf. Did he simply want me to come to these conclusions on my own or was there another reason? I so didn't want Eric to be right, but there was no way to know for sure now.

Besides, I owed Bill the benefit of doubt at least. He was a good man who had earned my trust by being with me during Gran's passing and with Rene' in the cemetery; although he only told me about Uncle Bartlett and Jessica when he was forced to. No, I wouldn't allow my thoughts to stray in that direction again. "I love Bill," I said, quietly but just loud enough to sound convincing to myself.

"I love Bill," I said a little louder than before. "I need Bill," I proclaimed firmly.

As if speaking my concerns out loud had caused an audience with a higher power to question the foundation of my relationship, the flight attendant abruptly came over to ask me a question. "Are you sure you don't need anything else, Ma'am?"

I stared into her face for a moment, lost within my reply. Shaking my head no and fighting every drive in my body that said I was wrong, that I did need something else in my life, I nestled in for the landing thinking about what she had said on an endless loop. Of course she had only asked at that moment to adhere to standard flight attendant protocol before the plane made its descent for Dallas, but it was undeniably true in my life that some situations seemed like a coincidence and a meaningful sign all at the same time.

A/N: I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation from any of my first-time readers. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 9 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sookie's Point Of View

Bill pulled me into what should have been a safe, comforting embrace, but instead was as icy and cold as he was. I knew that this seemingly sweet gesture was simply a token display for the other vampires in the room, a possessive, unspoken show to claim me in front of Isabel, Stan, and especially Eric.

I could admit to being slightly worried to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun Church tomorrow morning, especially after the failed kidnapping attempt at the airport. But if there was another viable option to find out if Godric was there I was sure someone would have thought of it by now. Of course I knew I should have been more concerned than I was, especially since the blur of events after the plane touched down in Texas had made me feel like an ominous cloud had overshadowed me. I should probably have been looking for shelter from the looming storm, not heading straight into it. And as much as I logically knew those things to be true, for some reason this seemed intrinsic and right.

"It's settled. Sookie will infiltrate the church in the morning," Eric said authoritatively, effectively halting the squabble that had once again erupted within the group. Eric looked at me again with respect for my direct approach at solving this problem while Bill obviously thought this was beyond my capabilities since he had been shooting me angry glares since I first offered to help.

Bill kept suggesting that I "stay out of it", but we were in Dallas for this exact reason. Did he think we were here to take in the culture and see the sights? I mean we weren't here on a vacation; I had a job to do and an agreement to uphold after all.

Not to mention the fact that I truly _wanted_ to find this vampire sheriff that had gone missing. From what I'd inferred from the discussion I had just witnessed between his nest-mates, this Godric seemed to be very unique, revered and respected in a way that had intrigued me deeply. It wasn't only that, however, since the way Eric was so overwhelmingly invested and concerned would have been enough to spark my curiosity anyway. To my surprise, he seemed to care about Godric on a level I thought him incapable of feeling.

I excused myself to use the bathroom and escape another round of arguments between the Dallas vampires, which had ranged from simple bickering to combative speeches throughout the evening. As I reached for the knob, I was surprised to find a strong hand grasping my hip. A small gasp escaped me as I recognized the hand touching me was not Bill's.

Apparently the simplest of Eric's touches had the power to send shivers throughout my body, a phenomenon that I knew he was aware of when I heard him chuckle lightly. He turned me around with a gentle grip, his hand moving up to my waist as if leading me in a motionless dance. Without actually moving at all, I felt like he was subtly urging me closer by the intimate gesture.

"What _are_ you doing… to me, Eric?" I asked quietly. The meaning behind my question was more important than the spoken words and I believed the Viking knew that very well. How was he able to make me feel this way? I reminded myself of my laughable pledge to keep a "safe" distance between me and Eric… it lasted a few days at least.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this. I know having you come to Dallas was simply part of the agreement we made, but I appreciate the extra effort you are exerting to help find Godric. You are a brave woman, Sookie. Beautiful and smart, brave and humble, fierce and gentle… such a rare combination. I just wanted to say… thank you… for everything," Eric said genuinely but definitively ending the conversation where he was so clearly uncomfortable.

I expected him to withdraw his hand and walk away, but he allowed his touch to linger. We stood silently in this position, completely still, but mysteriously being drawn closer together. With our bodies charged by sexual tension, I was officially rendered as breathless as the vampire in front of me, anxiously awaiting the culmination of all of our flirty encounters to erupt in a combustible explosion of heat and electricity at any moment. The universe, however, had other plans for me and Eric as another "close call kiss" was interrupted by a certain Civil War veteran with impeccable timing.

Eric pulled his hand back so fast that my skirt ruffled from the breeze it created in its wake. Somehow, I felt a surprising heat remaining on my hip despite his cool touch. 'What a wonderful contrast!' I thought as I suddenly noticed the reason for the change in position. Bill.

"What is the meaning of this, Eric?" Bill spoke harshly while appraising me from head-to-toe. "My God, Sookie! I can't let you out of my sight for five minutes. You ran off with the bell boy earlier and now you're letting Eric touch you in such an inappropriate way! What is wrong with you? You are MINE!" Bill plodded angrily around in front of me.

Eric looked at me with an incredulous expression the moment Bill's "bell boy" comment was uttered. I couldn't believe Bill just tried to shame me in front of Eric by implying I fooled around with Barry. "Oh how ridiculous!" I yelled, insulted. "What exactly is that supposed to mean, William Compton?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer, "Enough with this 'Mine' stuff, I hate it and you know that." I smiled evilly, knowing he was going to be livid with the next part of my response to his insult. "In fact, I'm not yours anymore. I am my own!"

I continued while his mouth was agape with disbelief at my proclamation. "And you know exactly why I wanted to _**talk**_ to _him_. Oh, by the way,Eric was just thanking me for actually giving a damn about someone other than myself, which is more than I can say for you and your selfish attitude lately!"

"Yeah, I could see how he was… _thanking_ you. I just didn't know you accepted fondling as an expression of gratitude. You are embarrassing me and yourself with this type of behavior, Sookie. Please go wait in the car so we can head back to the hotel and talk privately." Bill ended his tirade in a quieter voice than what he began, but I could detect his seething anger remaining hidden just under the surface.

I certainly didn't want to give Eric the impression that I was the kind of woman that would heel to Bill's commands, but in this instance I felt there was no option other than a closed door argument. I wanted to avoid any more sharing of my personal business and it was definitely not my place to inadvertently out Barry's ability to a group of quarreling vamps.

"That'll be just fine, Bill. It's probably a good idea not to talk about this here anyway." I said as I decided to swallow my pride, but not before asserting my position of independence from his "ownership". I walked the short distance to where Eric was leaning on the wall and stretched myself up on my tip-toes to kiss him chastely on the cheek. "You're welcome, Eric. It will be my pleasure to help," I added sweetly as I walked past Bill towards the car in a huff.

Passing a stunned Isabel and a smug-looking Stan, I caught the faintest sound of a scuffle behind me as I exited the front door of the nest. I felt bad for stirring Bill's jealousy and incidentally making the situation more difficult for Eric even if I didn't think he'd really mind. 'In fact, he's most likely smiling victoriously right now,' I mused just as Bill stalked to the car. 'I can't _wait_ to get this over with.'

Eric's Point Of View

What a fool Compton was to try to besmirch Sookie that way, knowing her reaction to his slanderous comment would be nothing less than explosive. I did wonder what would cause her to chase down a stranger after being almost abducted at the airport though. Sookie was brave to a fault and most likely was trying to help the bellboy with something she heard in his head.

Although I did want Sookie to go to the church and probe the minds of the humans, I wanted to let her come to the conclusion herself. I knew she would offer as it was her nature to help without my even having to ask. Since she enjoyed her sense of pride and independence, it was far better that she reached a decision of her own accord even if it took a bit longer.

Unfortunately Sookie had yet to determine the inevitable need to end her association with Compton, most likely relinquishing his rights to her as his but not their relationship entirely. The gild was certainly coming off of the lily though, as she was starting to see through his Southern gentleman façade. 'Lorena will definitely put the final nail in his coffin,' I smirked thoughtfully to myself.

When I approached Sookie in the hallway I began speaking before I thought of what I was saying. It had been years since I let my words flow freely, articulating my thoughts with no filter. Sookie made me impulsive and foolish at times, but she had earned the truth of my gratitude from me. I was indeed thankful for her willingness to find a vampire she had never met, someone who meant everything to me.

I could almost feel the slightest submission in her body as she was about to lean in to me before Bill ruined the moment yet again. For this reason and so many others I enjoyed her little kiss on my cheek more than I would have expected. Though I did not mind providing a little retaliation for Bill's poor treatment of her, I wanted a kiss that was not for his benefit and definitely not on my cheek. I wanted her badly. I craved her now more than ever.

Standing that close and inhaling her luxuriously sweet scent was so arousing I felt tempted to whisk her into the nearest bedroom and have my way with her. She might have protested at first due to her socially engrained inhibitions, but she wanted me as much as I did her. I knew once she felt comfortable and I began to pleasure her, she would yield to me completely.

For now, however, I regrettably had to deal with Compton. As a sign of my dismissal of his importance to me I chose to ignore him and moved to walk past. I expected he would follow me like the dog he was but Billy surprised me by grabbing my forearm tightly. I looked at the offending hand and then directly in his eyes, presumably trying to determine with a glare if he wanted to reconsider his actions.

"I do not like being touched… by _you_," I said with calm authority. "Well, believe me I do not enjoy touching _you_," he said as he let my arm go dramatically. Bill looked down the hall to make sure Sookie was gone before he spoke another word. "I do not presume to tell you what to do with the whores who grovel at your feet, but your pursuit of Sookie will cease from this moment. She is mine. In this… you are powerless. Accept it."

"I am never powerless, Bill." I stood to my full height to wordlessly assert my position of dominance. "I would think it would be obvious even to a fool like you that I was not holding her here against her will and I barely offered more than a handshake of contact. However entertaining for me to witness, her behavior towards you has nothing to do with me. She does not want to be yours any longer. It is most likely the result of boredom with your petty jealousy and undoubtedly awful ability to satisfy her sexually. Accept _that_."

Bill said nothing. Instead, he glowered at me with impotent hatred, knowing he was outmatched in every way before turning to retreat and chase after a woman who was close to ending this drama irrevocably. I recognized now the look in his eyes the moment he saw me and Sookie together, having witnessed it many times on the faces of my fallen enemies. It was the desperate look of defeat in the eyes of a dying man.

'Oh, poor Billy,' I laughed to myself, amused with the evening's turn of events. I walked back to arrange transportation for Sookie in the morning to aid in the search for my lost Maker. As I began remembering the feel of her soft lips on my cheek, I grazed the spot with my fingertips knowing well that I would not have to wait much longer. I smiled victoriously.

A/N: I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I am looking into some different places to post this story unfiltered since the more mature content is coming soon. I will let you all know soon, and in the mean time I will continue to post here with small modifications to make this fit under the content guidelines here. Thanks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 10 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sookie's Point Of View

Looking out on the streets of Dallas I found myself remembering a night less than a week ago that was eerily similar to this. Bill and I had been locked in a heated argument over my decision to bring Jessica on a nostalgic drive past her old family home. That evening turned disastrous for more than one reason and it seemed tonight would be no less eventful.

Talking to this irate vampire had proven to be completely pointless in the past since he obviously never wanted to hear anything I had to say anyway. So tonight I decided to keep my mouth shut to avoid digging a deeper hole for myself. Bill, however, was in a regrettably chatty mood, trying to keep his anger and frustration buried in a shallow grave.

As his driving was getting more erratic with every hate-filled comment, I contemplated my chances of survival if I tried to escape. It was remote, but there was a slight possibility that I could get away if I timed my exit well and jumped out at a stop light just as it turned green. I nervously considered that the last time I tried to walk away from Bill during a fight I got horribly clawed and almost killed. I was certain that an ominous precedent had been set that meant tonight would not end without even more bloodshed.

A sudden sense of dread gripped me as I considered what Bill might do and if it could be worse than the horned creature I encountered in the woods. Bill turned to Eric to save me that night and I was worried that I might find the need to do the same thing. I might have to turn to Eric to save _me_ from _Bill_.

I didn't want to lean on these men - these vampires - for anything; my Gran raised me better than that. She found the strength to handle some tough times all on her own. I couldn't even imagine how hard it would be for an elderly woman to look after two orphaned children, especially when one was a misunderstood telepath and the other was a complete and total idiot.

Getting paid for doing a job as a telepath was one thing, but I didn't want to feel indebted to Eric. I liked being in control of my own life too much to give that kind of power to someone else. Waitressing at Fangtasia or washing Eric's Corvette was not something I had planned for myself as a method of repayment, or any other business arrangement Eric would likely capitalize on if given the opportunity.

On the other hand, I was no longer as certain as I once was that the Viking vampire was the conniving bastard I first took him for, at least not with me anyway. I had been seeing a whole other dimension of his personality lately. He seemed to fiercely guard the best parts of himself behind that hard granite exterior to ensure he was regarded with respect due his elevated position in the vampire world.

His kind gesture in the hallway, for instance, was just another example of his carefully concealed emotional range. His wonderfully unexpected expression of gratitude was not just because he wanted to have sex with me - although I was sure Eric wouldn't mind that course of action. The moment he looked into my eyes I could tell his appreciation was true and sincere in a way that I'd never seen from him. It was every bit as unnerving as much as it was refreshing. It was difficult not to react to that level of openness, especially from someone who so rarely showed it.

If Bill had been even a minute later in his arrival, I was certain he would've encountered an entirely different scene. Had Eric and I been kissing when Bill discovered us in the hallway, I'm sure the whole situation would have deteriorated into something much worse, most likely a fight ending in Eric's definite favor. I certainly didn't want any harm to come to Bill; he'd really done nothing wrong after all.

I simply wanted to be free from the burden of Bill's stifling, overbearing behavior. It seemed like he looked down on me because he was perversely jealous of the humanity he believed lost to him. Recently, he'd been like a boa constrictor tightening around my neck and if I didn't free myself of him soon I was sure he would suffocate me in his woes with immortality.

I shuddered to think what Eric could physically do to Bill if he wanted. I was sure if Bill had gone after Eric, the Viking would have done whatever he felt necessary to maintain his dominant position in front of the other vampires. It wouldn't have been difficult for him and I had long suspected that Eric's been eagerly waiting for an excuse to put Bill in his place anyway.

William Compton seemed to be the only vampire in Area 5 who consistently and openly disrespected his Sheriff. After seeing the behavior of the Dallas vamps in deference to their leader, I could recognize now how tolerant Eric actually had been with Bill. I wondered why Bill thought he could get away with blatant insubordination; unless he felt exempt for some reason, like he could go over Eric's head or something. But who was above Eric? I couldn't exactly see the Viking bowing down to anyone he was always so confident, masculine, and proud.

Thinking of Eric in that way made me wonder what would've happened if Bill hadn't interrupted - again. I could only imagine how exhilarating that kiss would have been. Remembering the small distance between us that seemed insurmountable because of the circumstances, I still could almost feel the powerful tingles of magnetism which had been compelling me towards Eric's inviting lips. It just felt _so_ right.

"You're thinking about _him_ right now. Aren't you, darling?" Bill asked, impeding my reverie. With a saccharin sweet sound to his voice and fake smile plastered on his face, this bizarre behavior had me truly frightened. Judging by his appearance, it seemed as if Bill had crossed over the edge from vampire boyfriend to vampire in bloodlust.

I was afraid to look directly at him and risk inciting his aggression further. Instead, I stared fixedly out the window as the streets of Dallas zoomed by faster and faster. "Do you think of _him_ often when we're together, my dear? I can tell _he_ has you very excited, Sookie." He laughed strangely.

"You can't deny it anymore, sweetheart. I saw the way you both were looking at each other. If I hadn't stopped you, I'm sure he would have had his way with you right there. It's obvious now that you wouldn't mind becoming another conquest of his, as long as you can finally get your hands on him just like you've always wanted."

I could feel his eyes boring into me, emitting nothing but malice and contempt. "I bet you wish you could go back to that first night in Fangtasia. You only claimed to be mine because you were scared of him and what he might do to your _virginity_." Bill sneered, derision evident in his evil smirk.

"He wanted you so badly that night he actually asked if he could have you. Even though you claimed you were mine, I could smell how much you wanted him even then. But being the kind of filthy liar that you are, you denied it. I should have known better than to ever leave you alone with him. I wish I could've just glamoured you in the first place, then none of this would have ever happened."

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ I silently screamed in my head, confused but too afraid to speak or question him. Checking my reaction, I went back to staring out the window. I was getting overwhelmed by my frustration with the unfamiliar street signs, focusing on an escape plan instead of Bill's insults. After several streets zoomed by and no definable landmarks could be seen, I knew even if I did get a chance to jump out at a stop light I had no idea which way to run to find safety.

"It was only a matter of time before he found out about you. I thought I could hold him off until after I finished… but you just couldn't control yourself. Could you?" I still didn't answer him or break eye contact with the window as I started to speculate what he meant by that last comment. _'After what? What the hell was Bill planning to do with me?'_

It amazed me that I never noticed how cold Bill could look - deadly in fact, even in the distorted reflection of the window. Flinching as he leaned closer in a calculated act of intimidation, knowing I was watching him through the glass, he restrained his heated voice to just above a whisper but still managed a threatening tone. "My, my, you certainly are a quick learner, Sookie. You had sex with me for the first time not long ago and you're already prepared to take another lover. It's remarkable that a woman can go from a virgin to a slut practically overnight."

I wanted to slap him for the insult. I wanted to scream in his face. I wanted to defend myself against these attacks on my character, but he had a peculiar, detached look on his usually calm face. Bill seemed so disconnected from reality at the moment that I wasn't sure if I were to do something as small as hiccup, he wouldn't be set off into a wild frenzy.

"Tell me, sweetheart, are things so lacking between us that you have to turn yourself into a proper whore befitting that Viking scum just to be satisfied?" Bill yelled at me condescendingly. "Did you ever consider that maybe you were always meant to be a tramp? You just never had the chance to find out because you weren't even good enough for the trash of Bon Temps to touch you."

Willing myself with every ounce of energy I had left to listen to my better judgment and think before speaking, I could barely contain my growing rage at this point. I had my fists so tightly clenched that my nails were digging into my hands a little deeper with each insult he spewed. Even though I knew it was in my best interest to keep my mouth shut while trapped in the car with this livid vampire, I couldn't handle being insulted this much by the man I thought I loved only a few days ago.

My voice breaking, I asked him sincerely, "How could you say that to me, Bill? You tell me nothing but half-truths and then claim I'm dishonest. I've never been anything but loyal to you, Bill. I've never so much as kissed Eric and you're acting like you caught us doing it in his office."

As soon as I said the word "office", his eyes lit up like his seat was on fire. Nothing but pure anger animated his typically composed face as he screamed, "I knew it! You looked so damn guilty when I walked in the room and I could smell him everywhere on your skin. I truly hope you enjoyed yourself because you're never going to see him again, you deceitful whore. And while I went to get the car you were giving yourself to Eric in his office."

"Of course not, Bill! You must know that isn't at all what I meant. I already told you that I've never even kissed let alone actually had sex with Eric." I struggled to placate him by using the calmest, most tranquil voice I could muster. Despite my anger at his hurtful words, I was certain that keeping the beast at bay was the best way to get out of this car alive. "I've always told you the truth, Bill."

As the buildings finally started to take on some form of familiarity, I was relieved that I knew where I was. This feeling of relief quickly gave way to being suddenly scared to death. If I recognized the area that meant we must have been close to the hotel and the daunting privacy of our suite. My current perception of the secure, light-tight, sound-proof vampire suite we were headed to now seemed more like a prison cell instead of the safe haven it appeared to be when we first arrived only a few hours before.

At this moment isolation was the last thing I wanted. In fact, I wanted to be in a very public setting, preferably within a large crowd of people so Bill had to maintain some semblance of control. He couldn't glamour everyone after all. _'Maybe I can talk him into sitting at the bar or in the lobby to talk,'_ I thought wishfully.

My sudden fidgeting clued Bill into my growing anxiety, causing him to smile and attempt to sound comforting when he spoke. "Sookie, I promise no harm will come to you as long as you remain honest with me. Can you do that for me, darling?" I nodded emphatically, too scared to speak for fear of what else I might say to further incriminate myself.

"Sookie, remember that I can tell if you lie… hear your heartbeat change or your breathing quicken… I simply want to know... do you ever imagine you are with Eric when we make love? Do you ever wonder what he'd do to you in bed?" His voice was desperately straining to sound calm in an effort to encourage my answer while he looked at me expectantly with an odd mixture of hatred and lust.

I feared that my physiological responses might tell him the truth even if I didn't, so I opted for 'honesty being the best policy' in this situation. "I'm not going to lie, Bill, you and I both know that Eric is very attractive. There has been… a few times… when my mind may have drifted off to him unintentionally. Until recently though I've considered him so selfish and evil that I never really gave much thought to what he'd actually be like in bed."

Bill was obviously just as angry by the truth as he would have been from my lie, the steering wheel squeaking under the pressure of his tightening grip. In an effort to mitigate the damage I had unwittingly done by trying to remind him of the implications that he himself made which could have also been to blame for my wandering mind. "If you remember correctly, Bill, _you_ were the one who told me that sex with _him_ was indescribable. I really can't help that on occasion I have wondered what that meant. But I want you to know that I've always enjoyed being with you like that."

My hopes that the whole truth would appease any reasonable part left in him were quickly dashed when a sinister laugh escaped him. "Well, I think you need to know that I've always held back for fear of hurting you. I'm quite sure he wouldn't be so gentle with you, Sookie." Wondering about the implications of that statement, I felt slightly insulted and hurt that Bill hadn't been honest with me about our sex life.

As we sped closer toward our destination, I reminded myself to stay in the moment and in control of my words for the sake of my own well-being. I knew that I couldn't allow my emotions to dictate my actions in this dangerous game of cat and mouse, especially not when the cat had a deranged, Cheshire-style grin.

"Maybe _that_ is what you really want, Sookie? Do you want to see what it's like to be one of those fangbangers that crawl at his feet and beg for more? You protest being 'mine' so much that it makes me wonder if you might actually want to be treated more like _my pet_ instead. Do you want to be _my pet_, sweetheart?"

I said nothing in response. I wasn't sure I knew enough about the intricacies of vampire lingo to understand the difference, but nothing about being a "pet" sounded appealing. The mental pictures alone of choke chains and leashes were enough to make me tremble with longing for the word "mine".

When we stopped short at the valet booth in front of the Hotel Carmilla I got the distinct impression that the human employees purposely averted their eyes away from the undead guests. It was probably a safety measure to avoid the risk of needing to be glamoured to forget what they saw at the hotel.

Evidence of this policy was clear as the valet approached, the young uniformed man never allowing his gaze to lift above Bill's shirt. This behavior caused an unequivocal realization to strike me. Even if we stayed in the lobby there would be no one coming to help me if Bill decided to attack.

Why hadn't I thought this through completely when I agreed to leave the nest with him? I supposed I never really thought that Bill would hurt me. I thought we'd have an argument and I'd pack my things to go stay somewhere else. Now, however, I had a horrible suspicion that he'd been wearing a presentable mask for me all along. It was about to come off to reveal the true monster underneath and there was nothing I could do to stop the unveiling.

As if sensing my frantic thoughts of escape, he walked quickly to my side of the car. Bill extended his hand in what might have appeared to any observer to be the chivalrous behavior of a true gentleman with good Southern manners, but I knew better. The tight squeeze of the steely hand grasping mine was meant as anything but a courteous sentiment. It was more like a shackle tethering me firmly to this vampire until we reached the privacy of our room where any number of horrors might have been waiting for me.

'_Jessica!'_ I thought, mentally slapping myself for not thinking of her sooner. Jessica should still be in the room. Maybe Bill would be more restrained in his anger with Jessica there. I supposed he could always command her to leave, but at least he wouldn't have me trapped with no witnesses at all. I was suddenly very thankful that I insisted she come on this trip.

Bill ushered me quickly through the lobby, heading directly to the bank of elevators that went to the light-tight rooms. I kept scanning the lobby for Barry or anyone else I had met in Dallas, hoping someone might pick up on my distress and send for help. I ended my futile search with a sense of total desperation. I knew that once I stepped off this elevator there was only a short walk through a narrow corridor until we were completely obscured from the view of inquisitive eyes.

With every beep that signified the elevator descending another floor, my heart raced a little faster. The foreboding clang of the elevator arriving in the lobby felt like the last nail being hammered into my coffin, profoundly sealing my fate as the doors opened up.

Bill abruptly nudged me into the small compartment with him and pressed the button, hurrying so the approaching couple was forced to take the next one. The metal doors seemed to slam shut though I was certain that was only an interpretation of my edgy mind. When we started ascending to our floor, drawing me closer to seclusion and further from protection, he surprised me by pulling me in closer to his body, pressing me into a loveless embrace against his cold, hard chest.

"You know all you have to do is apologize, sweetheart. I understand that you're human and a young one at that. You are simply too weak to control your impulses. If you apologize, I'll let you make it up to me. I am going to let you to show me what a good girl you can be." With Bill so close to me, it was a miracle I was able to suppress my body's shudder at his words. After all of the disgust he proclaimed to have for me in the car, the prospect of him ever touching me intimately again was simply revolting.

"I'll devote some time to making you into a proper pet for a vampire of the Queen's court, sweetheart," Bill said, allowing his cold hands to roam my trembling body. _'There's a Queen?'_ I questioned myself, wondering if in my distress I may have misheard. _'Bill knows a Queen?'_

My escalating nervous shakes must have given Bill some kind of sick satisfaction as he seemed heartily amused by my helplessness. He chuckled cruelly against my ear after he inhaled the fragrance of my hair so deeply it almost went up his nose. My rapid breathing increased as I was certain my fear thickly perfumed the air, making him even more delighted with my situation.

Not that it was possible to mistake his enjoyment of tormenting me this way when his body began reacting in lust. Bill squeezed me tighter, his hands exploring my body as I quaked with fear in his arms. A sudden thought gripped me as his fingers deftly slid under the hem of my dress, '_Who the hell is this man? What if this is the real Bill Compton?'_

When the elevator finally released us from what felt like a never-ending journey, Bill seemed to have cooled off with his intimidating behavior. Mollified by his undeniable dominance over me, he led me down the hallway. He loosened his crushing, vice-like grip on my hand up, choosing to act somewhat normal until the moment he noticed my lingering interest in the door to Eric's room.

It was a hopeful wish on my part, a kind of silent prayer that by looking at the entrance to the Viking's den he would come to rescue me before this villainous beast pulled me into the darkness of his lair. _'Wishful, fairytale-thinking is certainly not going to save me,'_ I reasoned with myself, but humbly concluded, _'I know that I am going to need some kind of miracle at this point.'_

Bill easily recognized the longing in my eyes for Eric and resentfully tugged my arm to regain my undivided attention, my undistracted fear. As the key card unlocked the last obstacle to our solitude, he abruptly shoved me into the suite, turning around to secure the locks. Knowing there were only seconds to react, I immediately ran to Jessica's door.

Bill looked startled by my actions for a moment as he gradually registered my plan. I was relieved but not really surprised that Bill clearly forgot about his Child's presence in our joined suite. I was thankful, just this once, he was neglectful of her as I hurriedly flung open Jess' door without knocking, revealing something I certainly had not expected.

Jessica was there, as was Hoyt Fortenberry, tangled in the sheets looking like they were just about to have sex. I felt horrible for catching them in this intimate moment, but she was my last chance to get distance between me and my vampire pursuer. If I had to choose between living to see the sunrise and Jessica getting some, she was definitely going to remain a virgin for another night.

"Sweet Jesus!" Jessica shrieked as I dove over their entwined bodies to the far side of the bed. It was slightly astonishing that I was able to startle her like that considering she had heightened vampire senses and all. Though, I was quite sure she was otherwise distracted, as I was suddenly very aware that Hoyt was completely naked and Jessica was only in her underwear.

"Sookie, what the hell are you doing in here?" Jessica whined while trying to cover herself with the rumpled sheets. Hoyt had scrambled off the bed to find his pants just as Bill entered the room, attempting to appear angry and protective in a paternal way. It was amazing to see how quickly he had rearranged his features to obscure the underlying demon in him from view.

"Yes, Sookie, what exactly are you doing in here?" Bill feigned concern and surprise as he took in the scene. Giving the illusion of his modesty, he looked away from Jessica as he spoke sternly, "Jessica, I thought I told you to leave this boy alone. I will not tolerate such willful misconduct and inappropriate behavior… from either of you."

Inching closer to the bed, Bill's mask began slipping. "Perhaps a lesson will be learned tonight, after all." He said the last part while staring at me intently, fangs slightly exposed over his lips. I couldn't find the words to explain the situation properly, so I quietly crouched, curled in a protective ball at Jessica's side.

Hoyt was completely unaware of Bill's implied threat as he searched for his lost clothing. Jessica, however, seemed to acknowledge the danger in Bill's abnormal demeanor. She stopped fidgeting with the bed sheet instantly and carefully pulled Hoyt's elusive shirt on over her head, only letting her eyes leave Bill for the brief moment the fabric obscured her view.

I looked to her with pleading eyes and she put her cool, delicate-looking hand over mine for reassurance although she seemed just as uncertain as I was with our safety. The menacing vampire was looming over the foot of the bed, looking wild-eyed and deranged at both of us when Hoyt finally registered the perilous tension in the room.

Bill looked starving with lust and hunger at both me _and_ Jessica as I began to wonder just what he might be capable of, not having figured on that kind of response. Looking back on it, any notion I previously entertained about the boundaries of his moral compass made me feel naïve. I never knew him at all.

One thing was certain; Bill could easily overpower all of us, not to mention the ability to command Jessica to do his bidding. I started to panic as I thought of all of the terrible scenarios that could play out given Bill's present mental state, none of them ended well for us.

Hoyt began backing up from the bed slowly without turning his back on the Civil War veteran turned predatory killer in the room. Bill picked up on the movement and in a thinly veiled threat trained his murderous gaze on Hoyt. "You drove all the way here from Bon Temps… for her." His voice was thick and derisive, insulting on so many levels. "Are you so eager to have your throat ripped out? I tried to warn you that a fresh human like you is irresistible to a baby vampire like her."

Bill looked from Jessica to Hoyt, speaking with a sneer. "Tell me, Mr. Fortenberry, do you want me to just end you now, clean and quick, so you don't die from the anticipation. Perhaps you'd prefer I let my pathetic child here have a little fun with you first?" He gestured towards "his Child" who looked horrified at Bill's insinuation.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction from Bill's attention, I discreetly reached into my purse for my phone. Without removing it from the concealed position in my handbag, I attempted to dial Eric. Instantly Bill was on top of me on the bed, prying my phone from my clutched hand. He must have heard the tiny beeps from the buttons as I dialed. I chastised myself for not disabling that function of the phone when I got the cursed device, though who knew I would need to use it on the sly.

Effortlessly, he shattered my phone in his hand. He threw the shards against the wall, splintering it even further, destroying the only means to aid our chances of survival. I silently prayed that the phone rang even once before the call ended. Hopefully it would be enough to give Eric some indication I needed his help.

At this moment I had no compunction or concern over my hurt pride in owing Eric. I wouldn't care if he wanted me to sell T-shirts in the parking lot of Fangtasia for the rest of my life if he would just help us all out of this situation which was getting worse by the second.

"Sookie, darling, you weren't calling _him_ for help are you? He won't come for you. He doesn't care about you like I do. Say you're sorry! Say you'll make it up to me! Say you're mine, and I'll forgive you for embarrassing me earlier," Bill screamed inches from my face. Jessica used the opportunity to scurry away from the bed and closer to freedom, but she shockingly didn't leave.

Bill allowed me to wriggle free from his crushing embrace in what I could only assume was an effort to enhance the thrill of the hunt a bit more for himself. He stalked me like a predator around the room with every step I took backwards, matched by his carefully placed encroachment. I started knocking over anything I could grab to create even an ineffective barrier between me and the vicious creature in front of me, desperate and afraid now for more than just my own life.

With only a brief glance towards Jessica, I saw that she looked rightfully frightened and confused, as did Hoyt standing slightly behind her. The last time she saw me and Bill together we were getting along same as always. Now, Bill had a glint of murder in his eyes and I probably looked like a scared little field mouse running from a snake in the grass.

He hissed at her when she moved to my side, momentarily focusing all of his attention on her and Hoyt. To Jessica's credit, she didn't cower in front of her Maker. Instead she stood in front of me and Hoyt protectively as we backed out of the bedroom and into the sitting area completely in sync. It was like a well-choreographed routine, although I was quite certain we had never performed this horrible dance before.

"Jessica, I thought I told you to stop behaving like such a slattern. You constantly prove yourself to be nothing more than a horrible disappointment. What is so difficult about keeping your legs shut that you both seem to find difficult to understand? Perhaps it isn't your fault, maybe all young women today are filthy whores."

From behind Jessica's protective stance, Hoyt mumbled meekly, "Vampire Bill, you shouldn't talk to ladies like that." Jessica shushed him and scooted a little further out of Bill's reach.

"I don't know what has come over you, Bill, but I know that I have certain rights. Eric told me what you're supposed to be doing for me, teaching me and everything. If I tell Eric that you've been leaving me alone all the time and disappearing all night he'll punish you for sure."

'_Oh shit!'_ I thought, bracing myself for what might happen next. That might have been the absolute worst thing Jessica could have said. Mentioning Eric's authority over Bill in this explosive moment was so potentially volatile. I barely had the reason left in my mind to register the fact that she just revealed Bill had been mysteriously disappearing. _'I wonder where_ _he's_ _been_ _going.'_

Apparently angry over her admission and perceived mockery, Bill hit her so hard and fast that the only evidence of his aggressive action could be registered as a blur. When she landed with a thud across the room, her mouth was bleeding and she seemed to have broken at least one leg. It was very obvious now that Bill was seething with fury and had no desire to show any restraint. "You will never speak his name again to me, Child, or you will come to regret it."

Hoyt looked like he wanted to defend his girlfriend, but knew that was an impossible suicide mission in such a one-sided fight. For this reason, I couldn't really blame his inclination towards self-preservation when he ran to the door to escape as Bill advanced on me.

He grabbed me tightly by the top of my arms and screamed in my face. "Sookie Stackhouse, you are my human and I will never let you go. You will apologize to me at once for renouncing my claim and accept your punishment for the trouble you've caused me."

"Stop this, Bill, please! Don't hurt her. What's wrong with you? You love Sookie!" Jessica pleaded as she slowly recovered her ability to stand. Bill started dragging me into the other bedroom of the suite and I screamed wildly for help before he clamped his hand down over my throat to stop my protestation. I must have looked like wounded prey, caught by a hungry predator and being dragged off to privacy to enjoy his dinner.

Seeing where this was headed, Jessica courageously jumped on his back and started clawing at his eyes like a ferocious animal. The blood from the wounds she was inflicting poured out over her slender fingers and down his face, only making Bill look more frightening and completely detached from reason.

With hardly any effort, he flung her across the room again and she landed with a loud crash against the fireplace, knocking the plasma TV off the wall with an explosive bang. I looked to the door again to see if some help was finally going to come to investigate the source of all of this commotion. I was hoping someone would at least complain about our screams now that Hoyt left the door wide open compromising the sound-proofing in the room.

I started to lose consciousness from the strangle hold Bill was using to pull me into the bedroom, but I could swear just as my vision went black that I saw a tall figure in the doorway. "Eric," I managed to choke out with my last breath, cursing my wishful thinking again for the fleeting moment I was taunted by the promise of salvation at the illusion of my Viking rescuer.

A/N: I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. :) Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the beginning of the steamier material though I feel like I can get away with this chapter only because everyone keeps their clothes on. To be honest, I only toned the sexy scene down slightly, but the "M" rating applies strongly in this chapter for violence as well. And now on to an Eric chapter, which is always one of my favorites. :)

*******************Spontaneous Combustion*****************

******************* Chapter 11 ******************

Eric's Point Of View

The balm of fear was palpable in the air as the elevator door opened to expose a half dressed simpleton running for his life. He smelled strongly of vampire, yet his purity was obviously intact. _'Odd mix for a donor in a vampire hotel,'_ I mused.

I was also surprised with his inability to discern a potential threat when he regarded me as his rescuer, tightly grasping around my waist for some perceived conception of safety. As if climbing a tree to get away from rising flood water, he was seeking refuge in the higher ground my body provided.

I was deeply unimpressed and increasingly annoyed with the willing donors that this hotel provided due to their insufficient knowledge of vampire protocol. Familiar touching and terms of endearment were simply unacceptable, recalling the dimwitted girl from the lounge who called me "Baby" and ruined my dinner.

I supposed his infraction of etiquette was forgivable, however, since this large man-child was clearly in fear for his life. Sometime during the course of his incessant ravings about a psychotic vampire in his room, I concluded that I had not seen this human around the hotel before and that his accent indicated he was from Louisiana - not from Texas.

In a thousand years, I had learned that true coincidence was exceedingly rare and never meaningless. To find a human from my area in a Dallas vampire hotel on this floor would be very peculiar happenstance.

I appraised him curiously as I considered the information I had gathered from our brief encounter. As he continued his desperate pleading to assist his friends, I unexpectedly distinguished the familiar scent of a specific vampire. He smelled of Compton's bothersome child, Jessica.

I inspected the hallway and my surroundings for danger as I effortlessly dragged the struggling boy back in the direction of the source of his panic. I could now see that the door across from my room was ajar as I realized that the "psychotic vampire" the rube mentioned must have been Compton. My comprehension of the situation was punctuated by a thunderous crash and pleas for help from two distinctly female voices inside the suite.

I allowed Jessica's human to slump down against the wall and collect himself in a heap on the floor, overcome by the grips of his terror at the entrance to the hotel room. Whatever had transpired inside must have been difficult for his human mind to process because he looked extremely horrified and perplexed, almost like his brain was stuttering to catch up.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over me at the thought that I had let Sookie leave with Bill after I provoked him at Godric's nest. Although Bill's behavior was not solely my fault, I had exacerbated his already tenuous control, and from the sound of things Sookie paid for it dearly.

I stealthily pushed open the door a bit more to gain a better vantage point to assess the situation, taking account of the risk involved before entering. My rage threatened to overtake me the moment Sookie looked in my direction. She managed to strangle out my name in a pitiful whimper just before she went limp in her captor's hands.

Compton did not acknowledge my presence as he tightened his grip on her throat, pulling her toward the bedroom. He screamed in her face and shook her violently, seemingly enraged by her utterance of my name. "You dare say his name to me! After what I'm going to do to you, you'll never think about fucking him while you're in my bed again."

Bill's admission of Sookie's lust for me while having sex with him was an extremely gratifying thought. However, my contemplations of that delicious news needed to be postponed for a better time to savor it properly. At this moment Compton was dangerously incensed by jealousy and wounded pride. He could have easily caused additional harm to the object of my affection before I get to award her with the pleasure she too had clearly been imagining.

As he had yet to register my position, his escape attempt was only being hastened by the brave defiance of his Child. Jessica had Bill firmly by the ankle, surprisingly successful in halting his retreat with the practically lifeless body of my sweet little telepath.

I fought the strong urge to rush in and end Compton for hurting her. Unfortunately, this was not the right strategy since Sookie could easily have been hurt even worse in the process. I had no choice but to make my presence known the moment Jessica finally lost her grip on her Maker's leg.

To her credit, Jessica Hamby was just a newborn baby by vampire standards but somehow had fought admirably against her own Maker. Quite remarkable behavior from the petulant teen that was brought to Fangtasia a few months ago, but the telepath seemed to elicit this kind of devotion from those she was close with. Sookie Stackhouse was a very fascinating creature indeed.

I nodded to Jessica, who appreciatively moved behind me in an effort to compose herself without risk of Bill's further retaliation. She absently yelled for "Hoyt" and the dumb boy from the hallway emerged obediently. After she looked him over to find any injuries, he hugged her tightly in a comforting embrace.

It was amazing that the virgins of Bon Temps thought it appropriate to coddle a vampire, as I was certain I had seen Sookie perform this behavior before. Perhaps this Hoyt learned it from her.

Sookie's eyes fluttered from the loss of oxygen as she drifted completely into unconsciousness. I hope she found some comfort in the fact that she was close to freedom from Compton forever and would find herself in my waiting arms very soon. I surprised myself with my own longing to hold and caress her, as those were very strange notions for me to entertain.

"Bill Compton, you are to release Sookie immediately. She has renounced you publicly and as such you will cease all contact with her, her family, and her friends from this moment. Do I make myself clear, underling?" I spoke in a cool, detached voice, careful not to provide more fuel to the fire that was clearly raging in his eyes.

He strangely studied her face, almost lovingly, and then met my gaze with intense loathing as he smirked. "We both know that no matter what you do with her, I will always be her first. You'll never be able to erase that claim, Eric."

"You are correct, but I can certainly have fun trying. Now let her go!" Surprisingly, he did exactly as I commanded for once, callously releasing her neck with complete disregard for her welfare. She cruelly fell to the floor and brutally banged her head on the ground, ultimately landing on jagged shards of broken glass that I assumed were remnants of the shattered coffee table.

The impact also created a deep gash on her shoulder as I realized that I could suddenly smell her delicious blood again; this time, however, untainted by the stench of some disgusting animal. Her injury was quickly overwhelming me and the other vampires in the room with the irresistible siren song of her blood.

Bill's eyes filled with hunger at her prone body as he shakily looked at me to see if I was going to stop him. _'Is he so stupid to think I will ever allow him to touch her again? What a fool!'_ Bill gathered her body up quickly and made a hurried attempt to suck on the wound before the blow he must have anticipated was coming.

Before he could make contact with her effusive wound, I punched him solidly in the eye, jaw, and arm in rapid succession. I was satisfied at the sound of crunching bones, clear evidence of my accomplishment in breaking the offending appendage that choked my Sookie. I fluidly grabbed her body before she fell to the ground a second time.

As I placed her on the couch gently, Jessica looked at the bleeding gash hungrily. She was undoubtedly finding it difficult to restrain herself, but doing surprisingly well considering basic vampiric impulses and tangible bloodlust were heightened after a fight. I growled at her and she backed down quickly and completely, looking at me with grateful eyes. Her guilty expression made it evident how much she cared for Sookie, happily denying what she wanted most.

"I have clearly been far too lenient with your continual disobedience. As your Sheriff, I will no longer tolerate even the slightest defiance from you in any manner. I trust you understand that further hostility towards me or anyone else in my employ will be considered a violation of my decree and will therefore result in your final death."

He nodded in submission, but still looked at the bleeding telepath with an intense craving that made my next statement even more gratifying. "Bill Compton, as it is my right as the Sheriff of Area 5, I am claiming Sookie Stackhouse as my human." He looked mortified with disgust but struggled to nod in compliance. The venom in his eyes was a poisonous threat - a promise of trouble yet to come.

"I cannot order you to leave the hotel as it is too close to the dawn. You will, however, remove your belongings to the room across the hall and remain there until further instruction." I stood to my full height as I commanded in a bellow, "Now!" He speedily gathered his suitcase and stopped just beyond the threshold of the door, making sure to follow my orders, but still maintaining a sense of self-deluded pride through passive defiance.

Bill attempted to regain some notion of dignity and control in the situation by asserting the only dominance he could as he hatefully admonished his Child with a sneer. "Jessica Hamby, as your Maker, I release you. Upon your arrival in Bon Temps you are to remove all traces of yourself from my home. I never want to be reminded again of what a disappointing waste of my blood you continue to be. I will pay whatever fines are required to rid myself of this burden, Sheriff."

I chuckled at Bill's attempt to bring shame on anyone but himself in this situation. "Jessica and Sookie need not worry now that you are out of their lives. I assure you that I am more than willing to _relieve_ you from the _hardship_ of caring for _both_ of these _beautiful_ creatures, Compton. We are all well aware that I am more _equipped_ to handle both of them than you could ever be with any one woman even half their quality.

"Because it has become abundantly clear that you must be as pathetic an excuse for a Maker to Jessica as you have been a lover to Sookie, please tell me Billy, do you have any other responsibilities that require my attention or would prefer my company? Perhaps your ineptitudes know no bounds and I should take over all of your interests, seeing as my hands are far more capable, deserving, and desirable."

I smiled suggestively at Bill for the gratification of his envious reaction alone. I could hardly contain my satisfaction with the acquisition of the promising vampire Jessica appeared to be capable of becoming if cultivated properly. However, my goal of finally winning Sookie's affection was the most delicious reward of all and Bill knew it too. The defeated vampire stomped off in a childish huff at my tremendous and undeniable victory.

I turned my attention to Sookie as Jessica and her companion looked on with fascination. Her wound was still oozing, her sweet nectar wasted on the floor. I greedily latched on to the worst one knowing full well that my imagination of her spectacular taste was never meant to be enjoyed under these circumstances.

I felt partly responsible for inciting Bill's viciousness towards her and wanted her to be healed despite the less than ideal situation. I had wanted my initial taste of her to occur the moment I brought her to release for the first time. However, all thoughts of the beautiful union I envisioned for our initial experience were erased the moment her blood graced my tongue.

The indescribable fluid that was the life force of this glorious creature in front of me was by far the most tantalizing delicacy I had ever experienced in my long life. I moaned a little in disappointment as the healing properties of my saliva shut her wound too soon for my complete enjoyment.

Jessica looked like she was about to explode with lust and hunger while her companion simply looked on with curiosity. It seemed she cared for the hulking boy next to her, but also looked slightly fearful of him. I bet Compton had not shown her how to feed properly. She was showing amazing restraint for one so new considering the heightened draw of blood after sustaining an injury.

"Jessica, since you are still too young to be on your own completely and Bill has proven quite inadequate in _every_ way, I would like to offer to find someone to be a proper Master for you. Would you object to that?" She shook her head no, but looked like she wanted to say something else. I inclined my head slightly to invite her question.

"Eric, I trust you're decisions as my Sheriff and appreciate you helping me with the situation with that uptight asshole, but… would you please show me what to do with my fangs so I don't hurt Hoyt. We were about to have sex when Sookie jumped in bed with us to protect her from Bill… I'm actually a little relieved because I'm scared… I just know I was going to bite him and I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself.'

I recognized the existence of an unfamiliar pang inside myself, a feeling of momentary jealousy that Sookie was in any bed besides mine. _'Whoa!'_ I thought, as I mentally slapped myself to regain my composure from the mental image Jessica unintentionally created.

I was quickly taken back to the situation at hand by the amusing reaction Hoyt was displaying. It was entertaining that he seemed shocked that Jessica actually wanted to bite him when they had sex. _'What did he think her fangs were for? Opening bottles of Tru-Blood without twisting the cap?'_ I chuckled lightly, but clearly registered his sudden arousal and apparent desire to be bitten.

'_The virgins of Bon Temps are so unique in their understanding and behavior towards vampires. Perhaps there is something special in the water,' _I pondered, as my favorite Bon Temps resident started to stir, effectively breaking up the instructional lesson I was motivated to give Jessica so she did not accidentally harm her human.

My wounded vixen shot up quickly to a seated position and immediately fell back into my arms from the weakness caused by the blood loss at Compton's jealous hands. I pulled her head to my chest protectively and stroked her shoulder in a very human way to comfort her, something I was quite sure I had not done in over a thousand years - if ever.

"Feel better, Sook. Sorry Bill was such a bastard to you," Jessica said reassuringly. Sookie sighed and replied, "Uh-huh, you too, Jess. Sorry your Maker tried to kill you… again. I'm real sorry to have interrupted you guys, but you were my last chance to get away from him. He said he wanted to make me into 'a proper pet for the Queen's court', whatever that means. I wasn't sure what else to do. Thank you for everything you did!"

I could hardly govern my expression to hide the reaction at the implications Sookie just inadvertently revealed. The idea of her wonderful spirit being degraded and broken down to become a "pet" to anyone was enough to prompt my immediate action against Bill, but the confirmed involvement of the Queen was an unfortunate complication.

I regained my composure and delayed my need to formulate a cohesive strategic plan against these threats. After nodding my approval to Jessica, who seemed to relish the slightest bit of praise, I found a compulsion to do something for her as recompense for trying to protect Sookie so voraciously.

I was certain that despite how pathetic Bill Compton was as a man and a vampire, rejection like that from her Maker must have hurt deeply. "Jessica, I am very proud of the progress you've made and look forward to seeing what you might be capable of in the future. For now, in regards to your _other_ problem, please make sure your hunger is well sated with Tru-Blood before engaging in any other ravenous exploits. Do not worry. We will correct the situation soon."

I winked at her as she became giddy with relief and pride. The couple excused themselves to their bedroom leaving Sookie clutching me tightly, warming my body unintentionally as she nuzzled against my chest. "Thank _you_ for _everything_," she strained, her voice damaged by the strong clamp Bill had on her throat.

"I tried to call you, but Bill smashed my phone before it rang. Yet, somehow, here you are. My knight in shining armor…or I guess… my Viking in furry pelts is a better description," she giggled sweetly. I was rendered practically speechless from how much I enjoyed hearing Sookie refer to me as "her" anything.

"Sookie, your injuries are certainly not life threatening, but I would like to give you some of my blood to make sure you do not arrive at the Fellowship compound in the morning looking like you were in a massive bar fight." I looked at her to gauge her reaction as she thought about my offer. I could have easily given her my blood when she was unconscious, but that was just what Compton did to her… and I was no Bill Compton.

"That makes sense, Eric, but I'm more than a little nervous about that. I have never done _that_ when I wasn't on the brink of death and I'm a little afraid to embarrass myself. What if I'm worse than Lafayette?" She said hoarsely, her throat clearly damaged from Bill's abusive treatment.

Despite her obvious discomfort and pain, I couldn't help but laugh boisterously at the thought of Sookie having even half the reaction Lafayette did. She must have created a similar mental picture because her tension seemed to resolve a bit after her deep belly laughing subsided.

She looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but admire her resilience. She was quite a remarkable human indeed. Although after that exquisite albeit minute sample of her blood, I had significant doubts that she was just an ordinary human. In fact, I was now utterly convinced that Sookie was quite extraordinary and much more than human.

I stood up and led her cautiously to the bedroom, suddenly nervous that staying in the bed she occupied with Compton was a terrible idea. Relief struck me immediately, however, as the scent in the room gave no indication that they were intimate here. Thank Odin!

I sat down on the bed as an apprehensive Sookie reluctantly took my extended hand in invitation. I pulled her into my body with her back pressed against my chest, holding her tightly for a moment to calm her nerves. "It will be more comfortable for you if we do it this way."

I laughed despite the awareness that I was about to speak with no filter yet again. "I am uncertain if I have ever before gotten into a bed with a beautiful woman when everyone was fully clothed." I felt a sense of dread overtake me as I realized bringing up my history with women, even as a joke, may have been a miscalculation on my part considering Sookie's puritanical upbringing. _'I never seem to think straight or strategize well when she is this close to my body.'_

Sookie surprised me with an instant nervous giggle and said something that would make a dead heart skip a beat. "I know what you mean, Eric. This is certainly not how I _ever_ imagine it when I think about us in bed together either."

Her eyes grew wide with embarrassment as she realized her verbal acknowledgement to imagining us in bed together. _'Her blush is my new favorite color'_ I mused as I tried to see how much more rosy color I could make gather in her cheeks.

"Sookie Stackhouse, do you think of us in bed together often? What exactly do we do in this fantasy?" She suddenly looked serious and annoyed, but I was not sure what I did to spoil her mood.

"Why does everyone want to know that tonight? Yes, Eric, I have imagined being in bed with you… often. It's always… amazing… in my fantasy. However, tonight I have no intention of finding out how that actually compares to reality, so just quit it, Northman."

I was relieved to hear the serious tone in her voice had abated to mild irritation. It must have been a residual effect of Bill pressuring her for information only to throw it back in her face like I witnessed when I first arrived tonight which set off her defensiveness.

"Sookie, there is no need to worry, it is much too close to the dawn to _begin_ entertaining these fantasies properly. I have no intention of exploring your vivid imagination… _tonight_. But, as a participant in these musings of yours, however, I reserve the right to inquire further at a more _opportune_ time."

She snickered when I waggled my eyebrows at her, relaxing into a comfortable position in front of me. We both allowed the levity of the moment to naturally pass as she acclimated herself with the more intimate setting. She was nervous with anticipation of her reaction to drinking my blood, but I found myself anxious at the prospect as well.

It was a tremendous personal revelation that I could still possibly feel even a flutter of anxiety after experiencing the world for more than a millennium. Somehow this woman created an almost electric response in me that seemed to stimulate my soul, something I thought was lost to me even before I was turned.

"Sookie, you will need to put your mouth over the wound quickly before it heals." I said to her, our close contact having raised her heart rate already. I was so pleased with the reaction I got from her body already, the capability of which would only be enhanced after the exchange.

I zealously bit into myself and presented my bleeding wrist to her anxiously waiting mouth. She licked her warm lips the moment before she latched on to my arm with no hesitation whatsoever. I could not help but grin with satisfaction at her willingness to allow me to be a part of her on this level. The thought of this connection was almost enough to make me throw her down on the bed and enjoy all of our combined fantasies as they actually merged into one blissful reality. Thankfully, I managed to exhibit a level of control that could only be mastered over a thousand years of existence.

She did not break the seal her lips made on my skin as she greedily sucked and swallowed the magic that animated my immortality. Apprehensive that my exuberance would scare her off, I tensed as a slight moan escaped me. I actually wanted to howl with excitement at this undeniably amazing feeling, but I did not want to ruin the moment by overwhelming her.

I felt an immense cloud of disappointment begin to overshadow my contentment as the tingly feeling in my arm signified the wound was starting to close. Ending this fantastic moment sooner than I anticipated was more frustrating than I could have ever foreseen.

Clearly entertaining a similar notion of extending this intensely sensual experience, Sookie unexpectedly bit deeply into my healing wrist. Her blunt teeth ravenously tore into me, savagely opening the wound again to her hungry mouth. My guttural roar filled the air and I could not control myself any longer as my body responded to the intensity of the new stimulation of its own volition.

Sookie was moaning lightly, her soft mewling sounds sending an immediate rush of excitement to my increasing erection. I purposely pressed the evidence of my desire firmly into her back, barely containing my growing pleasure the moment she began to rock back against my undulating hips. I realized that her rhythmic grinding combined with the sensation of her ingesting my blood was causing more of a reaction in me than actual sex had with most people in hundreds of years - if ever.

She let go abruptly as the wound sealed shut with finality. Her head fell back against my chest with her face tilted up enough so that I could see her beautiful features clearly. My blood smeared her mouth creating the most delightful tapestry of crimson on tan skin and swollen pink lips.

Just as I realized that she had not stopped moving herself against me, but had actually increased her momentum, she used her now unoccupied hands to guide my larger ones to her luscious breasts. As she squeezed our clasped hands over herself roughly, I increased the power and strength of my own pace, pushing myself harshly against her back in a frenzied state of blistering friction.

Ordinarily, I led the speed and direction of seduction, but I enjoyed her vigor and confidence. The fact that she trusted me enough to let herself be so overcome by the intimacy of the moment was powerful in magnitude from this usually controlled woman. Our hips moved smoothly together, like a well-timed dance, working against each other's movements to fully enjoy the experience.

I moaned softly into her ear, licking the smooth skin behind it and purposely breathing out on the same spot, an action which rewarded me with her entire body shivering. My eyes were forced to roll back in my head as Sookie wildly started to buck on top of me. Her body was now in more of a sultry backwards straddle over mine opposed to the innocent spooning position we used for her comfort during the blood exchange. She screamed my name loudly as she thrust her hands roughly to the back of my neck and tangled them in my hair.

I let my hands drop down to her inner thighs and slowly slid them under her skirt to find the hidden treasure I had been searching for. As soon as my hand approached her soaking wet panties, she pulled my head down forcefully and kissed me the best she could between her cries of pleasure.

My moment was so close that I roared with anticipation which only seemed to spur her on. I had only just barely touched her wet center through the fabric of her drenched underwear when she was completely consumed with passionate hunger.

Sookie was such an explosive bundle of sexual tension that I found myself delighted at the prospect of her strong reaction to even the faintest of physical stimulation. When we finally did have sex I was more convinced than ever that it would be an undeniably electrifying experience.

We both clung to each other with reckless abandon as the blissful moment overtook us simultaneously. The air seemed to crackle with static electricity as we held on to each other in a desperate embrace, pulling each other even closer. I felt so consumed by her essence and so unlike myself that I was startled by my own behavior and almost human-like afterglow.

Sookie giggled in a tired, satisfied way that warmed my body with the melodious harmony that was created as it intermingled with her heartbeat and breathless sighs. She turned over from the former position of her back on my chest and into my protective arms completely, her body entwined with mine as we lied back in the bed together. "Sorry I got so carried away, Eric. This is kind of embarrassing to admit, but I feel… amazing."

"Lover, you never need to apologize for enjoying yourself with me… I will never hold your pleasure against you…I might, however, do more than hold _my_ pleasure_ against_ you next time." To my utter amazement, she gave a light chuckle and put up no protest when I placed her hand on my crotch while I suggestively spoke about my intentions of our future sexual exploits.

Holding back feelings of triumph from allowing a wicked smirk to grace my face was a very difficult task, but I could tell she was slightly embarrassed by her uncharacteristic behavior. "I have to mention the fact that I was a bit… overcome with the moment, as well." I stroked her back as our bodies naturally coiled in a way that seemed familiar, yet so undeniably new.

"Mmm Eric, all of this is so… wonderful. I can't believe that I'm about to admit this out loud, but being close to you feels so… perfect and right. I can't believe we haven't so much as kissed before and I somehow feel so connected to you already." She looked even more worried with anticipation to my reaction now that she had revealed some actual desire for me beyond meaningless sex.

To my own astonishment, I knew exactly what thoughts she was considering as they had all occurred to me as well. Even more of a surprise was that I knew that I felt exactly the same way. Sookie seemed somehow contented by my lack of response to her admission and nuzzled further into my chest. Too exhausted from her eventful evening and the promise of a long day yet to come, we remained in the tangled position as she was lulled into a restful sleep in my arms.

As the infallible detriment to my immortality threatened to overtake me, I began to feel the pull of my eternal enemy forcing my surrender to the day's deathly slumber. With every pulse of her heartbeat my blood circulated further throughout her body, as I relished in the feeling of our developing bond. As my brain started to shut down until dark, my last thoughts were of Sookie and finding my Maker.

While I did have absolute faith in her ability to bring back information regarding Godric, I found myself concerned for her well-being as well. In spite of my unease, I was quite sure this little telepath was capable of much more than anyone had ever thought possible. She had consistently proven with every encounter to be increasingly valuable to me - as an asset to my area and to my life in general.

For reasons I had yet to understand, I was filled with a sense of completion and purpose when I was with her. Especially after exchanging blood, it seemed that there was an overwhelming importance and pull to be near her, like that constant underlying desire to nurture and protect her was suddenly amplified the instant the bond formed.

Feeling this strongly so soon after only one exchange had me more convinced than ever that our meeting each other was no rare coincidence at all. With every moment we shared, it seemed less like simple chance… and more like a fateful phenomenon that was drawing us together.

**A/N:** I don't make money from these characters or concepts, but will happily accept reviews on this story as compensation. Let me know if you have a question. I'd be happy to answer. :) Thanks!


End file.
